Last to Know
by blondiegirl12
Summary: Bella left Forks the day after Graduation and is returning 5 years later. With her daughter. What happens when she runs into the Cullen's at her job at the hospital. All human. Summary sucks give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy are we almost there?" her sweet angelic voice called from her car seat behind me.

"We're almost there Allie only 15 more minutes." I smiled at my little princess through the rear view mirror. We had just flown from Jacksonville, our home for the past 4 ½ years and I was now driving my rental car down the high way to our new home town, Forks. I had left Forks the day after my high school graduation and had never been back until today. The only reason we were moving north was so I could be near Charlie, he had had a heart attack recently and being his only child I had to be near him, My mom at least had Phil and their son Dylan who they had during my senior year of high school so I didn't feel bad leaving her, it was going to be hard raising my little girl without her though. I found myself pulling into the drive way of our new home, it was a Victorian styled house with 4 bedrooms that had recently been renovated thanks to Phil. Ever since he made it in the big leagues he always wanted to be there for me and Allison and had insisted on buying a house for us in Forks, close to the hospital so it would be a short commute for me for work. I was working at the Forks Community Hospital as a nurse on the maternity ward. As soon as I had became a mother I realized how much I loved babies and decided to work with mothers in labor in newborns. I had finally gotten over my fear of blood when I was pregnant due to all the tests they had to perform on me. I had felt like a pin cushion with all the needles they needed to use on me. I found being a nurse rewarding, I just hoped I would like it just as much here in Forks. As I got out of the car and unstrapped Allie from her car seat I took a good look at my surroundings. The house was white with a traditional black roof with green shutters, it was beautiful. The movers were bringing in the last of all our furniture and I was dreading the idea of unpacking. I carried Allie inside and was pleased with how open the house seemed and the kitchen was amazing I was so excited to cook in it. I walked over to the giant bay window in the nook of the kitchen and set Allie down. As we looked out into our huge backyard I discovered two things. Phil had had a pool put in, as Allie LOVED to swim, and there was a giant swing set with a play tower for her that had a sand box attached. She was going to be so happy here. She started jumping up and down with excitement. "Mommy can I pleaseeeee go on the swings!?" I kissed the top of her head and smelled the lavender shampoo I had used in her reddish brown curls this morning. "Of course sweetie, as long as you promise to be careful and stay in the yard." "Yes Mommy!" Her green eyes lit up with joy as she turned away to run to the door leading to the yard. I still couldn't believe how big my four year old daughter had gotten and I felt sad that she was getting older. I had enrolled her at the local preschool and she started in 2 days, giving us time to adjust to the time zone difference and get settled in out new house.

We easily adjusted to the new house and I was surprised that it was sunny for 2 days straight as we unpacked, did our grocery shopping, spent time with Charlie and I showed Allie where she would be going to school for the next year until she started kindergarten. I had a feeling things would be better this time around for me being in Forks. I hadn't seen or heard from _Him _in nearly five years, it still hurt to think his name, and I was doing much better, I think Allie was a big part of it. For once I was happy with where I was in life. I had a degree in nursing from FSU and a daughter I loved more than any thing, and sick new car. Since Phil had insisted on paying for the house I decided to indulge in a car. I had bought a brand new white Volvo S80. _He_ had gotten me into cars and I sometimes liked to drive fast, but obviously not with my daughter in the car. I dragged myself out of bed at the sound of my alarm going off and jumped in the shower. When I was out I dried off and pulled on a pair of salmon colored scrubs and blew dry my hair and applied a small amount of make up, I had to look presentable on my first day. When I was finished I woke up my little princess and began to get her ready for the day. I brushed her hair and pulled the top half up into a barrette and left the rest of her curls to fall down her back. She had insisted on picking out her outfit for the first day of school and picked a light pink dress with a cream sweater since it was a bit chilly this morning, and put on a pair of black mary janes. She looked absolutely adorable. We ate breakfast together in the kitchen and watched Sponge Bob Square Pants (Allie's favorite show) until it was time for school to start. We made our way out to the car and I drove to the preschool which was located a few miles from the hospital. It was funny how in five years the town had not changed one bit. It made me feel better about my absence from this place. When we got to the preschool I walked inside with Allie to meet her teacher and to fill out forms. As we walked into the preschool the teacher had her back to us and she was filling out paper work. She had shoulder length black hair that went in every direction. When she ripped around I was face to face with Alice Cullen. Just my luck. "Bella?" she half asked half screamed and jumped up and hugged me.

"Hi Alice" was all I could get out since I felt like I was being suffocated.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she took a step back from me. She looked down at my side and saw my daughter. "Oh my gosh is this your daughter? She is absolutely gorgeous!" She blushed at me.

"This is Allie Swan she'll be in your class for the next year. Allis this is your teacher Miss Cullen." I said.

"Actually it's Whitlock now, but you can just call me Miss Alice. We're going to have so much fun this year!"

"You and Jasper got married?" I half screamed in excitement for her.

"Yeah we actually got married 2 months ago. How long have you been hiding from me here in Forks? Every time I tried to ask Charlie where you have been these past five years he told me it was best I didn't know. You just disappeared. I mean I don't blame you but you didn't even tell me you were leaving."

"Well I've been here since Sunday afternoon. I've been in Florida since graduation, I had Allie and I got my degree in Nursing from FSU and that's pretty much it, I've been a mom mostly so I haven't had much free time. As for my leaving we should get together and talk about that another time." I said and looked down at Allie and Alice understood.

"How is dinner tomorrow night?" Alice asked, well more demanded I knew I couldn't get out of it.

"Sounds great we'll discuss it more when I pick up Allie later." We had officially made plans and I was glad to have my best friend back in my life. The only people I had kept in contact with when I left here were Charlie and Jacob, and face it I needed a friend for girl talk.

I arrived at the hospital 15 minutes before my shift was due to start and I was filling paper work out when I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with Carlisle. What a day I was having. Regardless I was happy to see him, he had always been a second father to me. "Isabella! I heard you were going to be joining us on staff; it is so good to see you after all these years."

"Thanks Carlisle it's great to see you too. How have you been?"

"Pretty good. Obviously I'm still here and Esme is starting to get her hands into real estate. Emmett is married now and has a set of twins, he's a state trooper now and Alice and Jasper got married a few months ago." I couldn't help but notice he had left out Edward.

"I ran into Alice this morning, she told me about her and Jasper I'm so happy for both of them and I'm glad Emmett found someone."

"It's a relief for him to staying out of trouble now his wife Rosalie keeps him in line and those twins are a handful, Andy and Alex are 3 ½ now and it's still hard for me to figure out which one is which they like to play pranks, they obviously got that from Emmett." He said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh. I was on Carlisle's service the entire day and had been completely filled in on what I had missed in the Cullen family with the exception of Edward. I had told Carlisle about Allie and he desperately wanted to meet her. I had became friendly with the other floor nurses and felt like I was at home. My first day was everything I had hoped plus I was reunited with my best friend.

As I sat in my bed that night with my daughter who had fallen asleep while we were cuddling, I decided that it was time for me to start dating again. I felt like I was a whole person again and I was ready for whatever might come at me in the dating world, after all I am 23 and don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. With that thought I began to fall asleep and was excited for my next day at work.

Everything at the hospital had been so hectic that I didn't even realize how quickly the day went by until I was driving home with Allie in the car to start dinner. Alice was coming over for a girl's night for us to catch up on our lives. I prepared lasagna and found a bottle of white wine that I had bought earlier in the day just incase. I changed into a comfy pair of sweats and a tee shirt and gave Allie a bath before Alice came over. It was 7 when Alice arrived and Allie was in her Cinderella pajamas and was playing in her fake kitchen mimicking what I was doing. I had put Allie to bed around 830 and Alice and I were finally able to talk.

"So Carlisle told me you are working on the maternity floor at the hospital that must be exciting" Alice said as she poured both of us a glass of wine.

"Yeah so far I love it I just didn't expect to run into Carlisle." I stated.

"At least it wasn't Edward." Alice said in a low voice I could barely hear.

"What do you mean at least it wasn't Edward? He's at the hospital?" I was so almost terrified to find this out.

"Yeah. He is doing his residency there. He finished his undergrad rather quickly since he took all AP classes in high school and took full course loads every semester even during the summer sessions to get it over with. He was the youngest person in his class at University of Washington. Carlisle was so proud of him it's all he talked about for 3 months straight. I think he is looking into surgery." Alice said. I felt a small frown fall on my face. I hadn't realized he was in the same town as me and Carlisle had avoided the subject of him completely the past two days.

"Does he know I'm here?" I asked. I had to know.

"No. I haven't told him yet. And either has Carlisle.

"Oh" was all I could say. Alice found this to be an opportunity to change the subject.

"So Allie is absolutely adorable. How old is she exactly."

"She's 4 she turns 5 February 11th." I said. Alice's face went completely blank.

"If she is going to be five in February then that means you were pregnant when we graduated?" she asked while trying to do the math. This was something I was trying to hold off on but I figured I might as well tell her.

"Yes. That's why I went to Florida." I said barely above a whisper.

"Then that means, wait does Edward know?"

"No. I never told him. And I don't want him to know."

"But Bella he has a daughter he has a right to know" She whispered. I could see in her face the pain that was beginning to form but then a smile came across her face. "I have a niece!" she nearly shouted. I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement on that. "But why doesn't he know."

"I was going to tell him, I really was, I found out the day we broke up. I made up my mind to tell him that night. When we were hanging out he went to go talk to Emmett for a few minutes and his phone rang and I picked it up like I normally do and there was a girl on the other end and when I asked her who she was she said she was the girl that was screwing my boyfriend. She went into detail and I just lost it. She told me that they were in love and he was planning on leaving me after graduation and that I had meant nothing to him. After I hung up on her I looked at his text messages and there were a ton from someone named Tanya that said some pretty dirty things and I flipped out on him and I left."

"Bella I'm so sorry." Alice pulled me into a hug but oddly I wasn't crying like I thought I would. I had finally gotten over it and the past is the past I couldn't change what happened. "My twin brother is an idiot and I'm going to kick his ass. Does Carlisle know he is a grandfather?" Alice eagerly asked.

"I haven't told him but I think he suspects it." I replied. We gossiped some more about people we had went to high school with and the people I had recently met at the hospital that Alice told me all the dirt on. It was a great night.

Finally it was Friday and I couldn't be happier. I desperately wanted the short week to be over so I could spend the day with my daughter as well as take her up to the La Push beach for a BBQ with Charlie, Billy and Jacob. To say I was excited was an understatement. We were having a slow day in the maternity ward and slowly nurses were being reassigned to different wings were their help was needed. Around 3 I was sent down to the E.R. since there had been a 4 car accident and everyone available was needed. I greeted an ambulance in the bay and helped usher the stretcher in along with 3 other nurses 2 doctors and 2 paramedics to a trauma room. It wasn't until we were all in the trauma room working over a 27 year old female that I realized that I knew one of the paramedics. Mike Newton had a goofy grin on his face as he realized who I was, but we needed to work quickly to save this woman's life and the paramedics had to head out to attend to other accidents. I feel like a horrible person to say I was fortunate he left but I suddenly remembered it was because someone else was in trouble. As we gave an examination to figure out the injuries that the woman had sustained and the course of action that needed to be taken we realized we needed a surgical consult. I was told to page the surgical team and quickly returned to the room. The woman was at risk for bleeding out internally due to an injury in her torso, as well as head trauma. It would require immediate surgery and we also found out she was 3 months pregnant. It wasn't looking good. A surgical team of 4 rushed into the trauma room and began to look over the patient and wheeled her out. I froze in place when I recognized a pair of pained green eyes staring into mine. And just as quickly as they came in, they left. I was left stunned having just looked into the eyes of the love of my life I had not seen in five years. I snapped back into reality and went back out into the ER to see where else I was needed. I began working on assisting sutures and was finished with 3 patients when I was pulled away by Mike Newton; for him to ask me out on a date. I didn't think this afternoon could be any weirder, that is until I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella we need to talk." Edward firmly stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though I had briefly seen Edward in the trauma room for five seconds I wasn't expecting him to be standing in front of me, talking to me. He was wearing hunter green surgical scrubs; they made his green eyes stand out even more. His bronze hair was just as messy as ever, but I couldn't ignore the pained look in his gorgeous eyes. I was thankful for the excuse to get away from Mike Newton, but I was afraid to talk to Edward. He pulled me into an empty patient room where we could talk in private.

"Bella" He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose "What are you doing here?"

"I work here Edward."

"That's, that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then Edward?" I for some reason found myself becoming slightly annoyed with him. He sighed.

"I mean why did you come back to Forks? You left without telling anyone, you stopped answering my calls, and every time I asked your Father what happened I thought he was going to kill me."

"I had to come back to take care of Charlie. And I really don't see why you care. I obviously wasn't good enough for you; you had some tart on the side that you feel in love with." I turned to walk away I felt my face becoming red and tears forming in my eyes. I so badly wanted to yell at him some more but I couldn't. I felt a hand grip my upper right arm and turned to see Edward grabbing me. He quickly let go when he realized he was starting to hurt me.

"Sorry" he said quickly "But what are you talking about? What other girl? You are the one who left me without an explanation and then just disappeared for 5 years." His eyes were sort of watery.

"Tanya!" I half yelled. "That night when you left to go talk to Emmett she called your phone and I answered and she told me everything. She said that you were in love with her and she told me how you guys screwed like rabbits and that I was just a waste of time. I was a toy for you to play with and you were going to leave me after graduation. She told me to read the texts. I couldn't believe the things I saw." I felt tears roll down my cheeks slowly. Why did I have to run into him today?

"Tanya?" He asked like eh was stumped. "Are you talking about the skanky cheerleader from Clallam Bay? She was sending me creepy text messages for weeks after we played them in hockey I still don't know how she got my number." He sort of laughed at it but then acted like something clicked. "Is that why you broke up with me and left? You thought I was with her?"

"You weren't?" Tears were coming harder now.

"No. Ugh God NO! I was so madly in love with you that no one else seemed to exist in my mind."

"What would you expect me to think? You had been acting weird for nearly a month straight and then she called and the things she said, I just, I believed what she said. You had been distant so it all made sense." I don't even know if he could understand what I was saying because of all the tears.

"Bella I…." He began to say.

"I, I gotta go pick up my daughter." I stammered out and began to leave the room. I took one last look at him and it looked like I had broken him with that last statement. About our daughter that he didn't know about. I felt guilty but I didn't want to talk to him right now about all of this. My shift had finally ended and I was leaving to go get my Allie. As I drove to the preschool a series of questions went through my mind, is he with anyone? Is he single still? What if he is in love with someone else? Do I want him to be in love with someone else? As I asked myself these questions I realized I wasn't over him, a part of me was still in love with him. I calmed myself down before I went into the school to pick up Allie I didn't want her or Alice to see me upset. When I had calmed enough I went in to find my daughter more than excited to see me and she introduce me to her new friends Shannon and Meighan. As I made my way home Allie and I stopped for a pizza and rented a few movies for the night. It was around 7 when we got home from our errands and I gave Allie a bath and changed us both into pajamas and made popcorn for our movies. Allie picked the first movie and we watched Madagascar, one of her favorite movies, she had an obsession with giraffes ever since the first time we went to a zoo. When the movie was almost over the doorbell rang. Allie who was almost asleep on the couch jumped up before me and beat me to the door. She opened the door before I had even made it out of the living room, I heard her say "Hi I'm Allie! Who are you?" when I came to the door I was face to face with a speechless Edward.

"Allie sweetie why don't you go watch the movie okay sweetie?"

"Okay" she said slightly disappointed not getting an answer on who was the door and she slowly walked back into the living room. "Edward what are you doing here?" I choked out.

**AN: In 12 hours I had already gotten 43 emails about this story so I updated as soon as I could. I know it's short but it's finals week so it'll have to do. If you have any suggestions or ideas on where you want to see this go send me a message. And please review =)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Edward what are you doing here?"

"Bella I need to talk to you. You left the hospital so quickly; I didn't get to explain my actions." I was shocked Edward Cullen was standing on my porch, talking to me. His voice still sounded like music when he spoke.

"Edward, how did you know where I live?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"After I got off my shift I went to talk to Alice about running into you today and she confessed she knew you were here since Wednesday" he was pacing back and forth on the porch from nerves "And that your daughter was in her class and that she hung out with you last night and she gave in and told me where you were." He stopped for a few seconds to think, "Sorry to seem like a stalker. Now that I think about it I probably seem crazy." He began to blush but it looked so cute on him.

"Alice has always been bad at keeping secrets" I laughed at my comment to try to lighten the mood. I was feeling so many emotions at once I wasn't sure what to do. I then heard Allie's cries from the living room.

"Mommy the movie is over. Can I watch Finding Nemo now?" I hadn't realized it was nearly 9 until I looked at my watch.

"Honey it's almost 9 it's time for bed, we have a busy day tomorrow with Grandpa and Uncle Jake." I turned to Edward. "Would you like to come in while I put her in bed?"

"Sure" I led Edward into the kitchen and offered him a drink and then made my way upstairs with Allie to put her to bed.

"Mommy who is that man?" Allie asked curious. She loved to meet new people but it worried me sometimes her eagerness to talk to strangers.

"That is Edward I went to high school with him, he's Miss Alice's twin brother." That was the most I could tell her for now, maybe when she was older I could tell her the truth.

"Oh he's cute." She then changed the subject "Can I go swimming tomorrow?" She was persistent on wanting to swim all the time; I swear sometimes I thought that girl was part fish.

"If it's warm enough sweetie now go to sleep. I love you so much my little bug a boo." I kissed her on the forehead "I'll see you in the morning, good night".

"Night mommy" she whispered and closed her eyes and hugged her teddy bear closer to her. She was the cutest little girl ever. I closed the door behind me and made my way down to the kitchen where Edward was sitting at the Island counter on a stool. I grabbed a drink and then I led him into the living room were it was much more comfy knowing that this was going to be a long talk. I took a seat on the giant blue sofa and grabbed a yellow pillow to hold in my lap to play with. Edward took a seat in the matching arm chair and had a very serious look on his face.

"Bella I want to apologize for what Tanya said to you, none of it was true. Those text messages that were on my phone were saved for proof for the restraining order I was taking out on her. I was going to tell you about what was going on but I didn't want to drag you into it and have her bothering you too." Edward then tensed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't interrupting anything when I arrived did I? I should probably leave I don't want to cause problems when Allie's dad comes home." He stood up to leave.

"Edward you didn't interrupt anything, and Allie's dad doesn't live with us." I wasn't ready to tell him he was her father, I could just see how well that would go. I honestly never thought I would see him or ever have to tell him to begin with.

"Oh." He seemed relieved but sad at the same time "How old is Allie anyway? She's a pretty little girl"

"She's four." I was really hoping he wouldn't press the subject further.

"So why did you leave? Where did you go? Everyone in town was stumped when you left, Charlie was upset, and my family…… I didn't know what to ….. I missed you Bella." I never realized how much my leaving had hurt my father. I had told him that I had broken up with Edward and that I was pregnant and I thought it was best I moved back with Renee and went to school down there and he had agreed it was the best plan for me.

"I went to Florida, I wanted to be in the sun and I wanted to be with my Mom and Phil and my brother Dylan. Then I had a baby. I went to FSU and got my degree in nursing. Charlie came to visit a few times, he was there when Allie was born. We moved back up here because Charlie had a heart attack and I wanted to be around to take care of him. I can't believe how much Forks hasn't changed."

"I think no matter what happens in the world Forks will never change. Plus Emmett is a trooper now around here I doubt he would ever let anything happen on his watch." We both laughed. I couldn't imagine Emmett in an officer's uniform; I would never be able to take him seriously.

"Remind me to not get pulled over by him." Edward chuckled at my joke. "So what have you been up to these past five years?" I was eager to not talk about myself, but oddly I felt so comfortable talking to him even after 5 years of being apart.

"Well after you left I started summer courses immediately at UWash and with my AP classes and taking summer courses and full course loads I was able to graduate with my BS in Biology and I got in to their medical program and I just started my internship at Forks. I think I want to specialize in surgery but I haven't decided exactly as to what yet, Brain surgery would be cool. What ward are you based in?"

"I'm in the maternity ward. When I had Allie I realized how much I loved babies. I spend most of my time in the nursery I just think babies are so calming to be around. When I was pregnant with her I became a pincushion with all the blood tests they had to do so I got over my blood issues. I feel so bad whenever I need to stick someone."

"So you must have bumped in to Carlisle a few times then."

"Actually I was on his service my first day at the hospital."

"I love how my family keeps secrets from me." He laughed a bit. I couldn't help but laugh as well, if I were him I would be pissed if they had kept a secret like that from me.

"Bella I hope we can be friends. I've missed you these past few years, and I want the opportunity to be in your life again."

"Edward I…" I began to say before he cut me off.

"Bella you don't need to decide right now. I just want you to know I'm sorry for the past. And I hope you can forgive me for the misunderstanding. You were the only girl I had feelings for when we were together, I loved you with my entire heart, and if the reason you broke up with me was purely because of Tanya then maybe in time we could give us another shot. I don't want to seem like I'm rushing into anything but I care about you still and I'm sure that If I spent time with Allie I could get to know her and…."

"Edward she's your daughter." I don't know why but for some reason I had to tell him and I had to tell him then.

"What?!" He was so shocked from what I had said. He began to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Explain please."

"The day I broke up with you I found out I was pregnant with Allie. I was going to tell you that night but then the phone call happened and I lost it. I honestly believe you were seeing her too and I didn't want to bring a child into that. I told Charlie I was pregnant a week later and we agreed I would go live with Renee. Allie's birthday is February 11th. Her favorite color is pink. She is like a fish in the water. She loves to color and she loves animals, she says she wants to work at Sea World when she grows up and train the Killer Whales. Her favorite song this week is 'So What' by Pink she heard it on the radio and she sings it non stop. She's not as clumsy as me, she gets that from you, and when she is thinking hard she pinches the bridge of her nose like you do and her eyes are an exact replica of yours. She's a great little girl."

"I can't believe you never told me about her. I feel like a horrible person missing the first 4 and a half years of my daughters life." We were both quiet for a few moments unsure of what to say. "Does she know who I am?" he finally asked.

"No. And I honestly never thought that either of you would ever see each other. All she knows about her father is that she has his eyes and that he was my boyfriend in high school. I tried to steer clear of that subject with her." I felt too ashamed to even look at him. He sat there for a few minutes with his head in his hands thinking.

"It must have been hard raising her on your own. You did a great job." It was a lot of information for him to ingest for one night. "Can I, Can I be in her life now? I would like to get to know her, I honestly never thought I would be a father. I would like the chance to know what it's like." His eyes looked hopeful and I could tell he was ready to commit to being a Dad. I could see him playing with her and taking her to practice, giving her important life lessons the way a father is usually there for his daughter.

"Of course. Now that we are up here and you know about her there is no reason for you to not be involved in her life. I think she will like having a Dad around" I added with a smile. It was true Allie loved having male figures to play with, back in Florida she use to play with my friend Andy, who I had nearly every class with, all the time. "Tomorrow we are going to La Push to see Charlie Billy and Jacob and we're taking Allie to the beach but how about Sunday. We're both free all day if you aren't scheduled for that day."

"I'm on call all day tomorrow and until 10 on Sunday morning. So sometime after that? Like 1 so I can take a nap first?"

"Yeah that's perfect. I won't tell her though until she meets you again on Sunday. When she gets excited she goes insane." I laughed at the thought of my excited daughter who liked to jump around as if she had just eaten a pound of sugar. I was a little nervous that Edward would be in our lives now, but part of me was happy about it. It felt like it was right. I couldn't help but entertain the idea of us being together again but I quickly pushed the idea out of my head, surely he had to be over me by now and wouldn't want to travel down that road again. I looked at the clock and noticed it was nearly midnight already. Edward noticed me looking at the time and began to excuse himself.

"I should get going, you said you had an early morning, and I have to get some sleep before being on call. It was good to see you Bella."

"I'm glad you decided to come over Edward." He stood up and gave me a hug. It felt so right being so close to him. I breathed in his amazing scent, it was like vanilla mixed with fresh rain. I felt the muscles of his chest when he pulled me close and the strength in his biceps as he held me. We stood there for a while hugging, and I looked up at him when he finally went to pull away. Part of me was hoping he would go in for a kiss but I knew he was too much of a gentleman to even try such a thing. I walked him to the door and locked up. I watched him climb into his car from the window and saw him pull away. As I headed upstairs and began to get ready for bed I found myself wishing he had stayed and was waiting for me in my bed. I knew this was going to be a problem, I had feelings for Edward Cullen again, and it pissed me off since I had finally gotten over him. Why is it that right after you see an ex you begin to miss them again? I feel asleep that night with images of him in my head.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Sunday afternoon and we were waiting for Edward to come over to formally meet Allie. I had told Charlie and Billy and Jacob about what had happened while we were up in La Push. Charlie was angry that I was going to allow Edward in our lives at first but then calmed down after a half hour and explained his reasons. He was afraid Edward would hurt me again and it would cause problems especially with Allie involved, but at the same time he was her father and he deserved to be able to know her and be in her life. Jacob had threatened to kick his butt if he hurt me or Allie and Billy had his back on that one. It was pouring outside so Allie and I sat on the couch watching her favorite movie for the one millionth time, 101 Dalmatians. Allie desperately wanted a Dalmatian puppy but I was still debating getting her a puppy. We currently had a pet goldfish that lived on the kitchen counter that she affectionately named Penny after her favorite puppy in the movie. I saw Edward's car pull up into the drive way. I was a bit nervous as to wither or not Allie would take to him. I wanted her to like her father but at the same time I was becoming more and more unsure as to the whole situation. I had Allie dressed in a pair of jeans with a pink butterfly on the back pocket and a light pink FSU hooded sweat shirt. Her beautiful brownish red curls were pulled into pig tails. She was so content with her movie that she was cuddling with the giant yellow pillow on the couch sucking on her thumb. For some reason I was so nervous about seeing Edward today that I tried to look sort of cute, I had thrown on a light amount of make up my curls were down and I put on a pair of jeans that my butt looked good in an a blue v neck shirt, remembering that blue was his favorite color on me. I couldn't help it if part of me wanted him to want me. I got up and walked over to the door to let Edward in. I opened the door and Edward walked in his hair was dripping wet from the rain. He looked so sexy like that. Stop it Bella! I had to yell at myself mentally. He was wearing jeans and a blue button down shirt and a black leather jacket. He gave me a hug when he walked in "Hey Bella"

"Hey Edward, how was your shift?"

"Not too bad. I got to scrub in on a liver transplant."

"That's pretty cool. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Do you have any coffee?"

"Yeah definitely" Edward followed me into the kitchen and I grabbed him a large mug for his coffee with some cream and sugar. I was getting his coffee set up for him when Allie walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy can I have milk?"

"Of course sweetie." I grabbed a pink Sippy cup out of the cabinet and got her milk.

She climbed up into the stool next to Edward and started to stare at him. "Who are you?" Allie asked. She was curious even though I had told her the other night that he was a friend from high school, and Alice's twin brother.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He smiled at her and it made my heart melt. "And what is your name sweetie?"

"Allison Michelle Swan, but everyone calls me Allie."

"That's a pretty name. How old are you?"

"I'm four and a half!" She was holding up her fingers while she was talking." How old are you?"

"I'm an old man. I'm 24."

"You are old" Allie said while laughing.

"What do you like to do?"

"I like to swim" she was smiling and giggling while she was talking to Edward it was so cute. "And I like to play on the swings and play tag and color and play house! What do you like to do?"

"Well I'm a doctor. And I like to play baseball and I like science and I love music. And on rainy days I love to watch movies" It was so cute watching them get to know one another.

"Let's watch Madagascar!" Allie was pretty much screaming from excitement. She led us into the living room and plopped down onto the couch and patting the seats next to her motioning for us to sit next to her. I put the movie in and she was jumping up and down in excitement and was quoting her favorite lines. I saw Edward sneaking glances in my direction and I couldn't help but smile about it. It felt so right the three of us on the couch on a rainy Sunday afternoon. I excused myself to start dinner; I decided to make a baked ziti, a salad and some garlic bread, one of Allie's favorites. I figured at dinner we would finally tell Allie that Edward was her father; I felt she had the right to know that she would be seeing a lot more of him for now on. As I was chopping up the vegetables Edward came in with Allie on his shoulders the movie had ended and Allie wanted to show Edward her pet fish Penny. Once Edward asked why she named her Penny they talked about 101 Dalmatians for nearly a half hour. Edward looked at me and the look in his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He wanted to Allie he was her father so badly. I put down the knife I was using and sat Allie down at the table, since dinner was almost ready. Edward sat in the chair next to Allie and I sat across from her.

"Allie there is something Edward and I have to tell you sweetie."

"Okay?" She asked slightly confused. Usually when I sat her down at the table to tell her something it was big news.

"Allie sweetie, Edward is your Daddy. And he wants to get to know you and be your friend." I looked at her face and a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"You're my Daddy?" She pretty much screamed. She was so excited about it. More so than I thought she would be.

"Yes. And I would like to spend some time with you, but only if you would like to."

"Yay!" Was all she said she was jumping up and down "I like my new Daddy!" I was just glad she was happy about this. Edward was smiling at her, overjoyed with how well this was going. He smiled at me and I knew in a weird way we were a family, even if nothing were to ever happen between me and him we were a family for our daughter. We ate dinner together and cleaned up and Allie began to get rather sleepy. Edward volunteered to finish washing the dishes while I gave Allie a bath and got her ready for bed. Edward came upstairs to help me tuck her in and we walked back downstairs to talk in the living room.

"I'm glad that went well." Edward started.

"Me too." I let out a big yawn. "I'm glad she likes you."

"So am I. Do you think maybe I could spend an afternoon with her sometime this week? I don't work on Tuesday and I would love to spend some time with her when she gets out of school."

"Yeah that would be perfect. I'm actually scheduled until 8 that night so that works out perfectly."

"Okay, well you look like you're going to fall asleep any minute so I should get going. Maybe I'll run into in the hospital tomorrow." We both stood up and I walked him to the door to lock up. He stopped and he held his arms out for a hug. As he went to pull away he kissed me on the cheek. It wasn't exactly where I was hoping he would kiss me but it was a start. "Good night Bella" I could feel the blush showing in my cheeks.

"Good night Edward. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out the door into the dark night. I felt a smile on my face and I raised my hand to my cheek where he had kissed me. Maybe, just maybe he still cared as much as I did.

Monday passed uneventfully I had seen Edward around the hospital more, he had come up to the maternity ward to say hello to Carlisle, but I had a feeling that wasn't his only reason. He would hang around the nurse's station and talk to me for a few minutes at a time. I was sad Edward wasn't going to be in the hospital at all on Tuesday, but was relieved when it turned out Allie's preschool was closed for a few days due to an outbreak of the chickenpox. Luckily Allie had already had the chicken pox the year before so she wouldn't get sick, but 7 out of the 15 kids in her class had it, and they wanted to control it from getting to the other classes. Edward had thankfully taken Allie for the entire day. I was pleasantly surprised when Edward brought Allie in to the hospital to visit me for lunch.

"Mommy!" Allie yelled as soon as I saw her in the hall.

"Hi sweetie!" My baby girl ran into my arms, and I picked her up. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked her and Edward. He looked amazing in a pair of jeans and a green thermal shirt; you could see his perfect muscles through it. I didn't notice this morning when he picked her up that they matched, she was wearing a green and pink long sleeved tee shirt and jeans, and her hair was up in a pony tail.

"I thought I would bring Allie to come visit her Mommy at the hospital and I figured we could eat lunch with you on your break." He flashed his adorable grin at me.

"Can't get enough of that hospital food huh Edward?" I jokingly said.

"Haha nope it's just soooo delicious" He was so cute when he joked around. I introduced my daughter and Edward to the other nurses at the station before we headed to the elevator to get to the cafeteria. While we were in the cafeteria I noticed a few people starring at us which made me a bit uncomfortable, but my daughter was with us and it was a hospital so it's not like it could be a date. Before I knew it I had to head back upstairs to get back to my shift but not until I gave Allie a kiss and Edward insisted on hugging me good bye. I kept thinking about his surprise all day while I was at the hospital but I couldn't help but smile. Allie had seemed so happy with Edward and I was glad I got to see that they were getting closer so soon. Edward had given me his address and I was going to pick up Allie after my shift. I was surprised that Edward only lived a few streets away which I for some reason found to be humorous. As I was leaving the hospital I was making sure I looked some what presentable and didn't smell like a hospital. As I pulled into Edward's drive way, behind his silver Volvo, I became nervous. I noticed a yellow Chevy cobalt coupe in front of Edward's house but didn't really think anything of it. As I went up to his door and rang the door bell I was shocked by who opened the door. Standing in front of me was Jessica Stanley. "Bella how lovely it is to see you! Edward told me about your lovely daughter, she is so precious!"

Authors note: I know this isn't the greatest chapter and it's taken me awhile to update but I'm in the middle of finals so I hope you like it! Review if you would like they make me happy!


	5. Chapter 5

To say I was in shock would be the understatement of the year. Jessica Stanley was answering the door at Edward's? Was this some sick joke? "Hi Jessica" was all I could say.

"Bella I can't believe it's been years since I last saw you! How have you been? When did you get back to Forks?" Ws she really playing the 'It's so great to see you game?'

"I'm.." How do I answer her questions was she an idiot? Here she was standing in the living room in the house of the man I loved, the father of my daughter asking me pointless questions like we were bff's. 'I'm well, I'm a nurse over at the hospital now, and Allie and I moved back a little over a week ago. How have you been?" I honestly didn't care how her life had turned out.

"Oh I'm just wonderful. I'm a substitute teacher over at the high school now."

"That's great" Seriously what was I suppose to say to her. Edward and Allie finally appeared. Edward had a much panicked look on his face. "Hi sweetie was your day with Daddy?" I tried to focus all my attention on my daughter.

"It was fun we went to the park and we played with puppies!!!! And Daddy made me Mac and cheese with hotdogs!" she was gushing.

"You told Daddy your favorite food huh?"

"Yeah, besides I'm not much of a culinary artist.' Edward was laughing. I was angry with him but I wasn't letting it show. Why hadn't he mentioned Jessica before?

"Well we better get home you need a bath missy! Say good night to Daddy."

"Good night Daddy. Good night Miss Jessica."

"I love you sweetie." Edward knelt down to hug and kiss Allie before we left.

"I love you too Daddy." Edward hugged me before we left, which I thought was odd since Jessica was there. I mean come on they obviously had to be together if she was answering the door at his house.

As we drove home I couldn't help but focus on seeing Jessica at Edwards, it was killing me. He had a girl friend. For all I knew they lived together. I felt like an idiot for thinking anything could ever happen between us. Why had I not asked him about his love life in the first place so I would have an idea as to where I stood. I gave Allie a bath and tucked her in. I went down stairs after I changed into a long sleeved tee-shirt and pajama shorts and poured myself a glass of white wine. I popped in Season 1 of Grey's Anatomy and began to watch it for about the millionth time. I was shocked when I heard a knock on the door. To my surprise it was the one person I really didn't want to see at that moment. It was Edward. I let him in and he followed me to the living room.

"Bella I'm sorry about earlier, about Jessica being at my place."

"Edward, its fine. You don't need to apologize for having a girlfriend." What else was I suppose to say? How dare you for moving on with a trampy blonde? Well I'm sure she wasn't a tramp but still.

"The thing is she isn't my girlfriend. We dated for a while when I was trying to move on but she never understood that I don't have feelings for her like that, and she just shows up. It's rather annoying and creepy sometimes."

"Wait, you guys aren't together then?" I felt my mood pick up.

"No not at all. She isn't the one that my heart belongs to."

"Oh." I said disappointed. I was confused. Jessica wasn't his girlfriend but apparently some other girl was. Just my luck.

"Bella, I'm talking about you. I'm still in love with you. And I realize that may be weird but I never got over you when you left and when you came back and I saw you all those feelings I've tried to keep bottled up over the years came flooding back."

"Oh. Wow." Was all I could say. I was so happy.

"I understand if you don't have those feelings for me still but I want to give us another try. If you'll let us and I know that…"

"Edward, I love you too" Before I knew it Edwards lips were crashing into mine and all I could think of was how perfect it felt to be with Edward again. Our kisses began to turn into more passion and we were on the couch and I was straddling him. I felt his hands moving over my body and I was thrilled by feeling him against me. I began to pull away for a breath of air, when Edward's hand touched the back of my neck and brought my mouth back to his. I felt his hands slide to my bottom and I felt us moving. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and felt him carry us up the stairs. Before I knew it I was lying in my bed and Edward was on top of me. I pulled his shirt off and admired his amazing body. He looked like a Greek statue and I was hypnotized by his beauty, the way the moon light came through the window and hit his perfect face and body. I felt him pull my shirt over my head, and I was praising myself for wearing my pretty lacy pink bra. We were so hungry for each other it felt like a race to undress the other fastest. I admired Edward's beauty before he pulled me close and our bodies mashed together. As we rolled around the bed making out I yearned for more. Edward was feeling my anxiety for our bodies to come together and he finally met my pleas. What I felt with Edward was even better than what I had remembered from our relationship years ago. When we had both finished we clasped next to each other in my bed and we cuddled. I got up to check on Allie and climbed back into my bed next to Edward. I felt asleep with my head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. It was the best night that I had had in a very long time.

I was woken up in the morning by Edward's kisses. I had to admit this was the best wake up.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I said while kissing his chest.

"I just want to make sure we're on the same page, we're together now right? You are my girlfriend again?" Edward asked.

"If that's what you would like then I'm happy with that." I replied.

He kissed my forehead. "Good you're my girlfriend." I was so happy lying in Edward's arms that I didn't want to get out of bed, until I heard Allie's voice.

"Mommy!" I heard little feet running down the hall way. Luckily I had put my pajamas back on when I had checked on Allie and Edward had put his jeans on. Allie burst though the door and ran into my room and climbed into my bed between Edward and I without a thought as to why he was here. "Mommy do I have school today?"

"No sweetie everyone is still sick. You won't have school until Friday I think."

"Who am I going to play with today?" She was giving me the puppy dog pout face.

"Well Mommy has today off so we are going to play with Miss Alice today. We are going shopping." I was not excited about shopping but Alice and I had made plans and I really missed her.

"Yay we get to go shopping! Is Daddy coming?"

"I have to work today sweetie. Or else I would love to go shopping with you."

"You do realize she will hold you to that right?" I asked him. He nodded but I could tell he was hoping she would forget. We climbed out of my bed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast together. Edward made pancakes while I jumped in the shower to get ready for the day before Alice would come. I dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white v neck long sleeved shirt and a grey tuxedo vest and black flats. I threw on a long necklace and matching earrings. I headed downstairs to check on the progress of breakfast. When I came downstairs Allie was already sitting at the table eating her pancakes with syrup. She looked so cute. Edward smiled at me and brought 2 plates to the table for us. We ate breakfast with Allie when there was a knock at the front door. It was Alice.

"Good morning!" Alice chirped with a venti starbucks in her hand. Great just what we needed Alice with caffeine.

"Hey Alice want some pancakes?" I led her into the kitchen and grabbed her a plate. She practically froze into place when she saw Edward sitting at the breakfast table.

"Good Morning Alice" Edward greeted her.

"Good Morning Auntie Alice" Allie said. Alice smiled at this. She had spent some time with Edward and Allie yesterday morning and had told Allie to call her Auntie now.

"Good Morning Allie, Good Morning Edward." Alice greeted them. "So Edward what are you doing here this morning?" And the interrogations began.

"We had a sleepover." He said and shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't something he was comfortable discussing in front of Allie. Alice just looked between the 2 of us and then smiled.

"About time" was all she said of the matter. For now. "So Bella, Sunday morning you have plans. We have a weekly Cullen family brunch and you Allie and Edward better be there, or Esme will kick your butts." I could never disappoint Esme. "Plus Allie will get to play with her cousins Andy and Alex." She paused for a minute. "How funny is it that all three grand children have A names. I guess when Jasper and I have our baby we'll have to stick with the same route or it'll ruin everything."

"Wait what?!" Edward and I practically yelled at the same time.

"Oh yeah. Jasper and I are expecting. I just found out last week. Apparently I'm almost 3 months along."

"Alice congratulations!" I hugged her.

"Congrats Alice." Edward stood up and hugged her. "I get to be an Uncle!"

"And Bella you better be prepared to be an Aunt!" Alice giggled. I was having a hard time imagining tiny little Alice being 9 months pregnant. Her belly would be bigger than her. I laughed at my thought but no one seemed to notice.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 4 months since Allie and I had moved to Forks. 4 months of absolute bliss. We had been seeing Charlie every other day he would come over for dinner, which was nice; I loved having my Dad back in my life. Edward had been staying over every night and was getting ready to move in. It was kind of soon but with our history and the fact we had a daughter together it made sense. Allie was excited to have her Daddy be moving in with us. In addition to Edward moving in with us, we had adopted a 3 month old Dalmatian, which we had named Bailey. It took hours to convince Allie to not name him Pongo, and when Edward had suggested Bailey she seemed to really like the name. He was a good puppy and would try to sneak into Allie's room to sleep with her, they were inseparable. Alice's baby bump was so cute. She was huge and her belly seemed to over power her. She was so proud of it and was convinced she was going to have a girl, she and Jasper didn't want to find out the sex. She and Jasper had been arguing over names, but no matter whatever Alice picked Jasper would give in and love it. We were going to Carlisle and Esme's for Sunday brunch when I got another phone call. I had been getting restricted phone calls on my phone for the past few weeks and I could hear was someone breathing heavily into the other end. It was rather creepy, and with no idea who was the culprit I could not get a restraining order.

"Another one?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I really think I need to change my number. This is getting rather annoying." I turned and looked in the back seat to see Allie giggling while Bailey licked her face. She had become so much happier since we got Bailey, and she was a rather happy kid to begin with. She would often play with Emmett and Rosalie's sons Andy and Alex whenever they all got the chance. Rosalie was rather nice; it turns out she was from New York State and had came out to Washington for school, to play Volleyball. She was incredibly tall and had beautiful blonde hair, and looked like she should be a model. For someone who was incredibly athletic she was always in heels, no matter the occasion. We had been able to spend some time together recently and I adored her, she was becoming one of my best friends, well aside from Alice, no one would ever compete with her.

Brunch at Esme and Carlisle's was uneventful minus all the boys trying to play baseball with the kids, it was funny seeing Jasper Edward and Emmett try to attack each other with plastic bats while everyone just watched and laughed at them. Until Andy and Alex tried to do the same thing. Jasper had agreed to get Alice to leave early so we could finish out working on our baby shower plans for her. We had planned a huge baby shower in true Alice fashion; we went full out on frilly lacy decorations. Since Alice hadn't found out the sex of the baby we decorated everything in a gender neutral theme with Noah's Ark. Esme had been working closely with Alice designing the nursery and Alice being Alice she had bought 2 of everything. I was so excited for the shower being 2 weeks from today, we decided it was best to do the shower sooner or later since it looked like Alice had a circus tent under her shirt and no one knew how long that tiny Pixie was going to be able to get around. I was excited to be an Aunt as Alice insisted I would be, she had asked me to be Godmother of her little bundle of joy. I was excited. I loved babies and was so honored that Alice wanted me to be part of her baby's life.

The week seemed to pass uneventfully; I was just excited for the weekend. Jacob was finally marrying his girlfriend of the past 7 years, Leah Clearwater, who ironically was my step sister since last winter when Charlie had married her mother Sue. I was happy for Charlie that he had found someone and I was glad that Seth and Leah treated him right, as if he was their own father. The wedding was at the Kalalock Lodge, and even though it was in Forks we decided to make a weekend of it. Allie was going to be their flower girl, but Esme and Carlisle had volunteered to take Allie for the weekend so Edward and I could have a weekend alone at the hotel, which I was more than excited for. I was just hoping my small bits of nausea would pass that I had been experiencing the past week and a half. With the flu and the cold going around it was more than likely I picked something up in the hospital and as a precaution I was not working in the nursery until I was sure I felt 100%. They had decided to do the wedding Friday night so Edward and I had both taken off the afternoon to check into our suite and to get ourselves and Allie ready. We had dropped Bailey off at Edward's parents so he would be there when Esme would pick up Allie later in the night from the wedding. Rosalie and Alice had come over before the wedding to do my hair and make up so I would look as Alice put it "human enough for a wedding". As Rosalie curled my hair and Alice watched from a near by chair as we both told her to stay off her feet, I began to feel nausea once again. I jumped up from my seat and ran to the bathroom afraid I was going to get sick; luckily it was a false alarm. It would suck to be sick at the wedding. As I walked back into the bedroom, I was face to face with my 2 startled friends.

"Bella are you okay?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I've just been feeling funny the past week and a half" I replied "It might be a cold or a slight case of the flu, but other wise I feel completely fine, no fever, no aches, no sore throat."

"Don't get me sick!" Alice said from her side of the room.

"I doubt I'm contagious or Edward and Allie would have it too." I added.

"Watch you be pregnant" Rosalie said joking around. I paused. When was the last time I had my period? I pulled out my phone and ignored the murmurs of Rosalie and Alice's conversation. I looked at the calendar and marked 2 weeks ago was when I was suppose to get my period. Shit, I'm 2 weeks late. That can't be good. Rosalie was the first to notice the color from my face disappear. "Bella are you okay?" she asked.

"I, I just realized I'm late."

"Oh honey you're not late for the wedding, you have time" Alice said from her seat, she was reading the newest People magazine reading about how broke up and who made up.

"No Alice, I'm 2 weeks late." I said with emphasis until she understood.

"OH. MY. GOD." She slowly dragged out the words. "We need a test. Like ASAP! Should I call one of the boys to pick one up?"

"Alice we can't tell them yet!" I shouted "I don't want Edward to know yet."

"He's going to find out sooner or later." Alice started.

"I'll call Emmett and tell him I need one. That will scare him" Rosalie said with a smirk. "Last time I was pregnant he became my servant" She added with a smile.

"Rosalie he already is" Alice pointed out.

"I know, but a nice little flash of fear would be good for him." She pulled out her phone and pressed her speed dial for Emmett. He was home with the boys on his day off. 'Hey honey can you do me a favor." She stopped for a second for Emmett to respond. "Sweetie I'm at Bella's and I need you to pick me up a pregnancy test right now. I want to do it here so the boys won't find it in the trash and play with it. You know how they are about playing in things like that." She waited for his answer. "See you in 10. Love you baby."

"Wow Rose you really have him tied around your pinky." I laughed.

"Yup and I love every second of it, and so does he" She was smirking as she finished my hair. She had curled it into perfect ringlets and then pulled it up into a pile on top of my head and then pinned in it perfectly. She had a few strands loose in the front of my face to frame it. She made me sit on the bed with Alice while Alice did my make up and Rosalie called Allie up to curl her hair. Allie had to wear a white princess cut dress that was absolutely beautiful with a mini veil with it and long white gloves. She looked like an angel in it. Alice and Rosalie had insisted that I wear a red knee length strapless dress that hugged my curves, but wasn't too much. I wore a single strand of pearls around my neck and matching studs. It was simple but elegant. I had a pair of matching red stilettos that matched the dress perfectly and showed my tattoo on my right foot that was rarely seen. It was a simple Beatles quote in Edwardian style; All you need is love, in a curve that followed the natural arch of my foot. It was something I had done a few weeks before my 20th birthday, and I never regretted it, it was absolutely beautiful, and so true. I waited until Emmett showed up before I got dressed. Luckily Edward was at his parents dropping off Bailey when the test showed up. Emmett quickly left when Rosalie told him he had to leave, or else he would be sleeping on the couch for the next 2 nights. I was nervous while Rosalie handed me the test and told me to go into the bathroom.

"What's Mommy doing?" Allie asked when Rosalie and Alice were chanting things outside of the bathroom door.

"Mommy is taking a very important test." Alice told her. Great now my daughter knew I was taking a test I just hoped she didn't say anything to Edward.

"I hope Mommy passes her test" Allie said and I heard her leave the room. Rosalie and Alice were laughing hysterically. As was I.

I left the test on the counter and the 3 minutes to find out the results were the longest 3 minutes of my life. I sat on my bed with Alice awaiting the results, and Rose insisted on being the one to tell us the news. Alice was excited and hoped I was pregnant so we could have babies around the same age. "Rosalie how cool would it be if you got pregnant now too so we could all be pregnant together. But you have to hurry up I've got two months left with this bun in the oven!"

"Yeah right. I like being able to see my feet too much" Rosalie added sarcastically. Alice stuck out her tongue. "Well Bella looks like you're joining Alice in the 'I can't see my feet club' you're definitely pregnant." I just sat there and started ahead of me. Rosalie began to wave her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Bella" I snapped out of it.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Unless this test lied and you aren't 2 weeks late, then I'm pretty sure you're knocked up sweetie" Rosalie explained to me. My hand automatically went to my stomach. I was going to have a baby. With the man I loved. And this time he would be there when he or she would be born. A smile spread to my face. And then something occurred to me.

"How do I tell Edward? What if he doesn't want this baby? When I told him about Allie he said he thought he would never have kids." I felt my spirits fall.

"Bella are you kidding me?" Alice started "Edward is going to be thrilled. He's going to be over the moon. He loves kids. When we were kids he would play with my baby dolls. Actually I probably shouldn't have told you about that. He's going to kill me." Alice was giggling. "Bella he's going to be thrilled."

"Seriously Bella, what are you so afraid of? Edward and you are living together now, you are both in this together, and you are both amazing parents to Allie." Rosalie added. Alice was practically jumping on the bed. No one heard Edward walk in.

"Alice what are you so excited about? Stop jumping or that baby will come much too early" He warned and joked at the same time. At that moment I realized that the box for the pregnancy test was lying on the bed and Rosalie was still holding the stick. As soon as I realized this, so did Edward. "Rosalie, are you pregnant?" Edward asked when he picked up the box and looked at the stick in her hand. "At this rate Bella and I are going to have to have a baby to keep up." He added.

"Don't worry Edward I'm not pregnant. Do you really think we need another one right now with the twins?" Rosalie asked.

"What did Alice take a test to make sure that was a baby in there instead of a boulder?" He joked around.

"No Edward. I'm the one who is pregnant." I whispered.

"What?" Edward asked, taken back.

"I'm pregnant." I said. "Surprise!" I added trying to be enthusiastic.

"Really? Bella this is great!" Edward was more excited than the 3 of us combined.

"According to that test I am. I'll have blood work done when I go in on Monday" Edward quickly picked me up and hugged and kissed me.

"Bella I am so excited to have another child with you." He added and kissed me on the forehead.

The wedding was beautiful and Alice had made Edward wear a red tie, so we matched. I had a feeling this would be the last time I would be able to wear this dress for a long time. We held off on telling Charlie at the wedding we didn't want to steal a second of Jacob and Leah's special day. Leah looked gorgeous in a strapless ivory dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Leah had had her brother Seth and her mother give her away to Jacob and I couldn't help but cry at how beautiful it all was. Allie was adorable as the flower girl and had the biggest smile on her face being the center of attention. I wondered to myself, if one day Edward and I would get married. I mean we were having out second child together, and we were living together, it made sense in a way but I was afraid to bring it up, and I wasn't sure if it was too soon. I decided it was something I had to talk to Edward about and soon. I had to know where our future was going, and I wanted him to be my future, everyday. I knew I would never love anyone as much as him. Esme picked Allie up after pictures were done and before the reception since it was already past her bed time. The reception was even more beautiful than the ceremony. Everything was covered with flowers and tea light candles that gave the room a beautiful romantic feel. I spent most of the night in Edward's arms dancing except for when I was taken away by Charlie or Jacob. My childhood friend was now part of my family, he was now my brother and I couldn't be happier. When I was dancing with Charlie he whispered in my ear "You're next Bells. You're going to make a beautiful bride." I could picture everything in my mind. A small ceremony on the beach just our families, on a sunny spring day, hopefully before I was too big to wear a wedding dress. I wanted to marry Edward Cullen. It was just a matter of brining it up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the wedding. I couldn't help but think about what Charlie had said to me while we danced at the wedding "You're next Bells. You're going to make a beautiful bride", God I hoped with my entire heart that he was right, that I am next. Edward had been acting sort of funny a few days after the wedding, he had seemed distracted the past week as if something was on his mind that he was afraid to mention to me. The day I got back to the hospital Edward had Carlisle run a few tests and we got our due date, January 10th, a New Year's baby. In a few weeks time I would be able to have an ultrasound and finally would be able to see our new baby. I was just glad I was going to have Edward for this pregnancy and I knew Allie would make a great big sister. She was already excited about her Aunt Alice's soon coming baby and would press her ear up against Alice's stomach in an attempt to 'hear' the new baby. We had decided to not tell Allie yet just incase things didn't go right.

I had gone to Verizon the day after the wedding to get my number changed and so far I hadn't gotten a creepy phone call. Part of me worried that it was James or Victoria again. When I had taken my nursing classes in Florida I had met Victoria and we had to do clinical together and had became friends. She introduced me to her boyfriend James who shortly began to stalk me and in turn Victoria began to hate me and harassed me everywhere I went, if I went out to dinner she would show up in the restaurant and would start screaming and announcing to the establishment that I was the biggest whore there was. She was professional in the hospital and the classroom but in public forget it. James would call me every 10 minutes and would randomly show up at places I would go. I would often catch sight of his car in my rearview mirror. I had him arrested when I came home one day to the empty house to find him in my bedroom, going through my underwear drawer for keepsakes. I had a restraining order against both of them, as Victoria became creepier after James was arrested and had threatened to kill me, leaving me death threats in my windshield every where I went. That was part of the reason I was happy to move to Forks. Hopefully that was all in the past, the last thing I needed was for them to come ruin my happy new life.

Friday night came upon me so quickly. I had came home from work expecting to see Allie and Edward and was looking forward to a quiet night with the two of them when I realized Edward's Volvo was missing from the drive way. I walked into the house and I found a note from Edward on the stand:

My Dearest Bella,

I have made reservations at your favorite Italian restaurant in Port Angeles for dinner tonight, for the two of us. I am dropping Allie off at my parents and will be home soon. I want you to take a nice hot relaxing shower and rest before our date. I left a gift for you in our room, I'm sure you'll see it, I hope you like it. I can't wait to see you tonight.

I love you, forever and always

Edward

I felt a smile grow on my face and re read the ending where he proclaimed his love me for forever and always. I folded the note and brought it upstairs with me to tuck into my jewelry box. I noticed a garment bag hanging on the bedroom door with a giant bow on it. I was assuming this was my gift. I unzipped the bag and found a blue dress (.com/S/3003834?refsid=256831&refcat=0~2376776~2378685~2380947~2380968&SourceID=1&SlotID=2&origin=related Bella's dress) I was pleased with what Edward had picked, it wasn't revealing and I absolutely loved the bead work under the bust. At the bottom of the bag I found a pair of silver kitten heels that perfectly matched the beads on the dress and a small clutch that was the same shade of silver. I laid everything out on the bed and climbed into the shower after I made sure it was hot enough in there for me. I heard Edward knock on the door to let me know he was home, and so he wouldn't scare me when I heard someone else in the house. When I stepped out of the shower I began to get ready for our big date night. Since Rosalie and Alice weren't here to do my hair and make up I felt calmer about trying to get ready. When I finally came downstairs I found Edward waiting for me, he was wearing a black suit and had a white shirt with my favorite green tie. He looked incredibly sexy, he wore his hair in its normal disheveled look and I bit my lip when I took him in.

"Bella you look amazing" Edward greeted me with a smile and kissed my hand.

"Thank you Edward you look very dapper this evening" I blushed.

Edward was mostly quiet on our drive to Port Angeles but asked me about my day. At dinner he seemed nervous but I tired to ignore it and brushed it off as nerves for his evaluations that were coming up soon. As always Edward was the perfect gentleman and a true romantic, he had booked a small room in the back of the restaurant so we could be alone. The room was lined with candles and roses and smelled so sweetly. I found my mind wondering and couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe Edward was going to propose while at dinner, it would be so romantic with the sweet sound of violins playing in the next room and the soft glow of the candle and the sweet aroma of the roses. Before I knew it our meal was finished and Edward was talking about stopping at the beach on our way home for a walk under the stars before we picked up Allie. I felt my hopes slip away of becoming engaged and decided it didn't matter if we got married or not. As much as I would love to. We we're living together and we had Allie and another baby on the way. We're already a family and technically titles wouldn't be that important since we both knew we loved each other and that was all that really mattered. I was happy with Edward and our beautiful daughter and we had a great life together, what difference would a piece of paper and a ceremony make?

Before I knew it we were at the beach. Edward had taken his shoes off and I followed his example, there was nothing better than the feeling of sand between your toes. Edward seemed much livelier once he stepped onto the sand and whatever was bothering him before seemed to melt away and I felt myself open up more as well since I had had my revelation. Edward slipped out of his suit jacket and draped it onto my shoulders, knowing full well how easily I get cold at night on the beach, and then wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into Edward's warm body as we began to stroll on the beach, the water occasionally rolling over my feet as the waves crashed into the shore. The moon was full and the sky was clear giving a beautiful view of the night sky. We found a life guards chair and sat down and cuddled. For a few minutes we were both quiet, taking in the night sky and the ocean meeting, and the sound of the waves crashing. I laid my head on Edward's chest and could hear my favorite sound, Edward's heat beat. "I love you Bella" Edward said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too Edward" I said as I moved my head to be able to look into his eyes.

"Isabella I can't imagine a future without you in it. Those years that you were gone were the worst of my life. I love you and Allie so much and I never want to spend a day without you both in my life. I want to grow old with you and watch our beautiful children grow up. Nothing in my life means anything to me unless you're in it for me to share it with. I want us to have a life together. Isabella Marie Swan I love you so much will you marry me?"

"Yes Edward Yes!" I kissed him on the lips. "I love you Edward Anthony Cullen. I want to spend the rest of my life with you". Edward slid a beautiful Tiffany's solitaire heart cut diamond ring on my finger.


	8. Chapter 8

Before I knew it Alice was rapidly approaching her due date, and she could hardly move she was so big. I was beginning to have a small bump but it wasn't very noticeable, especially compared to the giant beach ball under Alice's shirt. I had been having some wicked morning sickness but luckily it was started to go away and Edward had been so supportive the past few weeks since we found out he wouldn't let me do anything around the house, just in case. I often found myself in a fantasy thinking about my little baby on the way and the tiny little clothes I would be needing to buy and it made me feel happy, I was no where near as scared as I was when I had been pregnant with Allie, and that was a relief. Since Edward and I had been planning the wedding and for the new baby, we decided it was time to change Allie's last name to Cullen, since she was after all Edward's daughter. It would take some getting use to for her, but when we told her that she was going to have the same last name as Edward she was ecstatic, she thought Allison Michele Cullen sounded prettier. We had decided to have the wedding at a small bed and breakfast with just our families in a town on the beach about 40 minutes south of us. We had arranged for the ceremony to be held in the garden that over looked the ocean since I wanted plenty of bright flowers. Since it was just our family we decided to not make it a big deal but Alice was hearing none of this. She insisted on being involved with the planning, but I knew she would be swamped once the baby arrived. She had come with me to pick out my dress along with Allie's. My dress was an empire waisted A line dress to hide the small bump that was slowly growing (.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49998999¤tIdx;=58&subCategory=-49999486|-49998999&catentryId=1000193) and since Allie was our flower girl and she wanted to look like a mini bride, her dress was white like mine but had sleeves. (.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49998961¤tIdx;=1&subCategory=-49998976|-49998962|-49998961&catentryId=1000625) She was so excited to get to wear a dress and be part of the wedding. Edward had asked Emmett to be his best man since he was his brother. Alice was ecstatic when I asked her to me my maid of honor and went insane trying to find a dress that she would hopefully be able to wear once she had delivered the baby, since we picked a date 2 weeks after Alice's due date which was only a week away. Alice picked a pink dress that hit the knee and pink heels to match it was simple but looked great on her and would hide what was left of her baby bump. (.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49998974¤tIdx;=2&subCategory=-49998976|-49998975|-49998974&catentryId=1000254). I was excited for what was in store for Edward and I in the next few months between our wedding, the birth of our niece or nephew and our own pregnancy.

Two days after our shopping trip for our wedding dresses Alice went into labor while Edward, Carlisle and I were all on a shift at the hospital. A panicked Jasper was running down the halls of the maternity ward trying to get everything Alice needed to be comfortable. Esme showed up at the hospital shortly after Alice arrived trying to sooth Jasper. Alice insisted that her father wouldn't be allowed to be her doctor, but I however ended up being her nurse which in turn gave me a front row seat to the birth of my niece or nephew. Since Esme had Allie for the day because Edward and I both got stuck working she had dropped Allie off at Emmett and Rosalie's since was home with the twins. Two hours after Alice had been admitted Rosalie showed up with the three kids and a pile of fashion magazines to try to get Alice to relax since it was going to be a long day for her. Since it was primarily a slow day on the floor I was able to spend most of my day in Alice's room to try and keep her comfortable and keep track of her contractions. Carlisle and Edward kept checking in on Alice every 20 minutes to see how things were moving along. "I swear to God if they keep coming in here I will kill them!" Alice screamed during a contraction.

"Honey they are just trying to check on you and the baby, they are just excited and you know how your father is he worries constantly about you" Esme calmly said to Alice.

"I just want them to leave me alone, you know the second I let Dad in here he's going to try to take control over everything and Edward would start acting like his little helper, he's no better at controlling himself than Dad!" Alice blabbed.

"He's your twin brother what do you expect?" Rosalie but in. She was checking her perfectly manicured nails for any chips from her long day with the twin boys "You know the second one of my boys gets hurt the other one jumps into super protective mode, they are even worse than Emmett gets, and you know Edward is worse than that when it comes to your safety Alice, you're his baby sister".

"By two freaking minutes!" Alice shouted through a contraction. Alice in labor was not a fun or friendly Alice. Luckily the three kids were in the daycare and we're not seeing the scary side of Alice. Jasper was still panicked by crazy Alice and was terrified that in a few short hours he would officially be a father. The rest of Alice's labor seemed to progress slowly but she became friendlier after she was given drugs. After Alice got the drugs she was a completely different person and wouldn't stop making fun of me.

"So Bella after this baby comes out we're going shopping." Alice teased.

"Alice you're not going to be able to go shopping all the time now you know" Esme teased her.

"Just watch me" Alice added "How else would I torture Bella, and you know that's my favorite past time."

"What are we going shopping for Alice? I won't be able to fit into the clothes you usually pick out for me."

"Well duh we have to go get you some fashionable maternity clothes and we're both going to need go buy baby clothes" she had an evil smile on her pixie face. I felt so bad for her baby being dragged on so many shopping trips through out his or her life.

"You're going to have to drag me" I muttered.

"That can be arranged". Alice had her ways.

After what seemed like eternity Emmett showed up to the hospital just before it was time for Alice to push. He was taking bets on the sex of the baby and what Alice was going to name her little bundle of joy. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Carlisle and Esme all seemed think that Alice was going to have a boy, while Alice, Jasper and I were betting on the baby being a girl. Emmett also seemed to think that Alice would name her son Giorgio or Valentino after her favorite designers or Lace if she was a girl. Alice was not amused. We kicked all the men of the family out of the room aside from Jasper and Esme and Rosalie stayed to encourage Alice as she pushed. I had to assist in the delivery since I was still on my shift. Finally Alice's baby was born. Alice gave birth to a big healthy beautiful 8 pound 7 ounce baby girl, who she named Audrey Nicole Whitlock. Little Audrey looked like a spitting image of her mother, but seemed to have her father's light hair and eyes. She was a beautiful baby.

A few days after Audrey had joined our family I helped Alice and Jasper bring her home for the first time. While Alice was still in the hospital the rest of the family had decided to surprise Alice by decorating the nursery. Since she had left the walls blank for once she found out what she was having we had a field day decorating the room in various shades of pink and frilly lace and bows and with a glider rocker that we had placed by the window for Alice for late night feedings. Esme was the true decorating genius in the family so we just followed her directions and she made jokes about starting the nursery at my and Edward's house shortly for our baby. While I sat in the back seat of Jasper's Jeep with Alice and Audrey I couldn't help but smile at my beautiful niece. "Alice where did you come up with the name Audrey, I've never heard you mention it before? You didn't like any of Emmett's suggestions?" I joked.

"Well since everyone else went with the A names route I had to follow but I wanted something classic, that was popular in the 1930's and you know how Audrey Hepburn is my idol, it just seemed to fit. Besides you have to admit she is a beauty."

"What Jasper didn't have a say?" I asked. They both knew I was kidding.

"When do I ever have a say?" Jasper said while looking into the rearview mirror and winking at me. "Besides I think she looks exactly like an Audrey".

"Plus he knows better to mess with me. I could beat him up" Alice said while showing off her 'guns' "or make him go shopping with me for 3 months straight, either one keeps him in his place" she said with a huge smile on her face. As I watched Alice with Audrey the first day they brought her home I couldn't believe how well Alice adjusted to being a new mom and how natural it was for her. When she finally went to go put clothes away in the nursery she finally found her surprise and was so excited that the nursery was already done so she could at least spend the small amount of downtime she would be having to herself. As Esme predicted, as she knew her only biological daughter so well, Alice absolutely loved all the pink and lace, and the giant Andy Warhol print of Audrey Hepburn that hung near the rocker. It was a big success.

3 weeks after Audrey was born, was our wedding. My mother Phil and Dylan had flown up for our wedding and Charlie Sue, Seth, Jacob and Leah were attending as well as the entire Cullen family. It was so nice to have our entire family in one place for once and we had rented out the entire bed and breakfast for the three day weekend. Our ceremony occurred on Friday evening, at 4. Our ceremony was in the garden that was located on the cliff that over looked the ocean. We had a beautiful view of the Pacific Ocean and the bright flowers of the garden were a perfect hint of color and so fragrant that everything seemed perfect. I had decided against a veil and I wore my hair up in curls with flowers in my hair that matched the small bouquet of pink, orange and yellow roses that I carried. The ceremony didn't last long and our vows were the traditional ones that many others had said before us. The happiest moment of my life, aside from the birth of Allie, had been when the minister had pronounced us man and wife. Edward kissed me passionately and our family erupted into applause at our union.

Shortly after our ceremony and thousands of pictures and after everyone had changed into something more comfortable, our family gathered onto the beach where we had a bonfire set up for us for the night and a buffet was set up for us as well. We spent well into the night around the fire talking and laughing and enjoying our first official night as a whole family. The weather was perfect for the evening and unlike the normal weather of the Olympic Peninsula it refrained from raining for the entire night and we were able to enjoy the beautiful night sky. As I stood by the edge of the ocean with my feet being grazed by the waves I felt Edward's warm arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards him. He tucked the stray hairs behind my ear and kissed my neck and shoulders and whispered in my ear "I love you Mrs. Cullen". I turned to face him and kissed him on the lips.

"I like the sound of that. " I said and kissed him again "I love you too Mr. Cullen".

"Well I like calling you that, Mrs. Cullen" he added with some emphasis. "I can't wait until we get up to our room" he added with a mischievous grin, which make my knees shake with excitement.

Allie begun to fall asleep cuddled up to my side and Charlie carried her up to his and Sue's room so Edward and I could be alone for our wedding night, which I was grateful for. Rosalie had came shopping with me for lingerie for our wedding night and had helped me pick out a white halter baby doll with a blue bow for the night, which I was actually excited to wear. As everyone began to disperse to their rooms for the night Edward and I excused ourselves to go to our room and found ourselves being harassed by Emmett. "Little brother do I need to give you the talk before you go up there? I'm not sure if you're ready or if you know what to expect. Dad did you ever have the birds and the bees talk with him, I don't want him going in there like a blind man. Actually he might like that." Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Emmett!" Esme shrieked. "I raised you better than that! Apologize to them for those rude comments!" Alice who was holding baby Audrey was laughing hysterically while sitting on a log next to Jasper.

"Well I think they've got it covered" Jasper joked "They do have two kids Emmett".

Edward and I snuck out of there before we could hear more of Emmett and Jasper joking around out Edward and I. When Edward and I had finally made it to our room we could barely shut the door before we started going at it. I excused myself to go into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I let my hair down and took the flowers out of my hair and washed my face before I put on the lingerie that Rosalie and I had picked. When I opened the door leading to the bathroom I found Edward laying on top of the bed in nothing but his black silky boxers. When he saw me come out of the bathroom my favorite smile spread across his face. I ran over to the bed and climbed on top of him and began to kiss him.

It was the perfect small wedding that I had always dreamed of and I couldn't have asked for a better groom or for an even better night.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks after the wedding things began to calm down. It was hard for me to say good bye to my mother but she promised to start visiting me and Allie and now Edward and the baby on the way, more often. We had been helping Alice with baby Audrey to help us prepare for having a new born around, and so far things were going smoothly. The one thing I wasn't looking forward to, was waking up in the middle of the night, I would miss sleeping soundly, but I knew I would love our new baby regardless of the lack of sleep I would be experiencing. Before I knew it I had my first ultrasound. Edward had joined me for my appointment; he insisted it was something he wouldn't miss even if the sky was falling down. We had decided to go with Doctor Shannon McCann at the hospital as our obstetrician, since we wanted to keep the sex of the baby a secret for a while from the family, and she was also one of my best friends in the ward.

"Isabella Cullen" Dr. McCann's nurse called my name to go into the room. Edward held my hand as we walked down the hall to the room we were being put into. The nurse situated me in the chair next to the ultrasound machine and went to get our doctor. Dr McCann came in and greeted us. She put the cool gel on my stomach.

"Are you ready to being?" she asked with a smile on her face. Her blue eyes were so kind and reassuring that I felt nothing could go wrong.

"Yes I'm ready to see our baby" I said as I squeezed Edward's hand. Even though I knew I wouldn't be able to see too much of my baby since I was about 18 ½ weeks. My bump was becoming prominent and I couldn't hide it anymore. She began to move the wand around on my stomach and I heard the weirdest thumping noise that didn't sound normal.

"Well the heart sounds very strong" Dr McCann said.

"It does? It sounds weird to me." I said Edward looked almost as panicked as I did.

"Well you're hearing two heart beats at once so it's going to sound kind of funny when you are hearing them both, it makes it sound like the heart is going too fast but you are hearing the thumping of both the hearts." She said with a smile.

"Both the hearts?" Edward asked. "You mean its Bella's heart beat and the babies we're hearing right?" the color in his face was draining.

"Nope it's not Bella's heart we're hearing. You're having twins. If you look at the monitor here is baby A" she pointed to the monitor "and this is baby B". She had a huge smile on her face. "Congratulations".

Edward was ecstatic. I was speechless. "Bella I love you so much!" Edward said as he planted a kiss on my lips. "Love I'm so excited!"

"Are you sure?" I asked the doctor; just make sure I wasn't dreaming I pinched my arm.

"Bella you're not dreaming" Edward whispered to me having caught on to what I was doing. "Please stop trying to hurt yourself." He kissed me again.

"Yes I'm certain." She said with a smile "would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please" I said nodding my head. I looked to Edward to make sure he still wanted to know, he just smiled at me.

"Well baby A, the slightly larger baby is a boy, he's here on your right side, and baby B who is on your left side right here" she moved the wand over to that side so I could tell which was which "is a girl, congratulations!" A smile spread over my face. Even though I was still in a state of shock I was happy. My dreams of having a large family with Edward were coming true and I knew that with him by my side, nothing could go wrong.

As we drove home I called everyone to tell them the news about the twins. Of course I left out the details about the ultrasound but nonetheless I had to let my family know that I was having 2 little babies. My conversation with Rosalie was the most interesting.

"Hello?" Rosalie answered her phone.

"Rose, it's Bella I just left the doctors and we had our ultrasound and we're having twins!" I said probably too quickly for her to hear me

"Are you serious you're having twins? OMG Bella this is so great!"

"Thanks Rose, we're really excited!"

"For your sake I just hope they aren't both boys, mine are a handful I swear it's like having two mini Emmetts, I just hope this one is not as crazy".

"Wait WHAT?" I practically yelled into the phone.

"Emmett and I just found out we're having another baby. And I KNOW this one is going to be a girl I can just tell"

"Rose I'm so excited for you! Edward Rose and Em are having a baby!" I practically squealed.

"Bella I'm gonna have to tell you guys to keep your mouths shut because we haven't told the rest of the family yet! We just found out our due date and I'm waiting until people notice for me to have to tell them."

"Okay Rose you have my word, I'll talk to you later I have to call Charlie and Sue".

When we got home I sat on the couch with Allie and Edward to watch Cinderella. During the movie I got distracted by my thoughts. This family was going to go insane with 4 infants in the family. It sort of made me scared but I knew we would all be able to handle it. Edward was starting his residency next week which meant he would have a better schedule and a salary increase. I had to start thinking about maternity leave, and how long I would be home and then day care. As I got lost in my thoughts, my phone started to ring in my hand. It was a restricted number, which Edward's parents' house usually showed up as.

"Hello" I spoke into my phone.

"Well hello Bella. That was very inconsiderate of you to change your number on me" A familiar male voice said on the other end of the line. "That tiny baby bump looks great on you, too bad it's not mine." He laughed evilly into the phone. "I've missed you baby".

"James" I said into the phone, and the line went dead. My face went pale and the last thing I saw was Edward's scared face.

Review Please 


	10. Chapter 10

When I came to Edward was over me checking my pulse and Carlisle was coming in through the front door with Esme hot on his heels. "Daddy is Mommy okay?" I heard Allie asking Edward through her tears.

"She's going to be okay sweetie. Why don't you go with Grandma into the kitchen and get Mommy a glass of water." Edward instructed her.

"Come on sweetie" Esme said while stretching her hand out for Allie, concern was written all over her face. Carlisle rushed to Edward's side and took Edward's place and began to check my pulse, again.

"Edward we're going to take Bella to the hospital just to make sure the fetuses are not in distress, and I want you to call the police and tell them what happened with Bella's stalker because she should already have a restraining order on him, he can be arrested for harassing her like that."

"Carlisle he's around here, he saw her, and he knew she was pregnant." Edward tried to whisper to Carlisle. "And you know the chief of police in this town is Bella's father."

"Bella are you feeling okay?" Carlisle asked me.

"I think so." I said as I rubbed my head.

"We are going to take you to the hospital to put the babies under a monitor to make sure they aren't in distress." Carlisle instructed. "Edward I want you to pack a bag with things the three of you will need over night, you are all staying at our house." Esme and Allie walked back into the room and Allie gave me a big glass of cold water which I gulped down. Edward and Carlisle helped me up and walked me out to Carlisle's Mercedes, he was going to drive me to the hospital with Esme and Allie while Edward grabbed our things for the night and fed Bailey who he would pick up later to bring to his parents house. Carlisle had me admitted into the hospital which was slightly embarrassing as my colleagues worked on me and set me up to all sorts of monitors. The heart beat of my little girl was a little fast for Carlisle's liking so I was kept hooked up until she came back to a normal level otherwise I would be given medication to help her. While we were in the room Carlisle did an ultrasound to make sure everything was okay and that the monitor wasn't off. Allie sat on my bed at my side and was able for the first time to see her little brother and sister.

"That's it?" Allie asked. "They aren't very big."

"Well they are still growing. When they finally come out to play with you they will be much bigger than they are now. At one time you were just as small and now you're a big girl" Esme explained to her.

"What are they're names?" Allie was getting curious.

"They don't have names yet sweetie, Mommy and Daddy still have to decide on what to name them." I told her. She was so cute.

"Can I name the girl baby?" She asked.

"How about you can help name them. What did you want to name your little sister?" I asked.

"Cinderella!" she squeaked. There was no way I was going to name my daughter Cinderella.

"Honey she isn't a Disney character but that is a pretty name. We'll come up with something we have lots of time." I explained to her. She seemed sort of disappointed her sister's name would not be Cinderella but I knew by morning she would forget about the name and move onto Snow White or Anastasia, some other Disney name. Finally Edward came in and his face looked flushed. He was followed in by 2 police officers, one of course being my father and the other his Deputy Dave Holden. Allie quickly jumped off the bed to go give her Grandfather Charlie a hug and then bounced back over to the bed to sit on Edward's lap. As I told Charlie about what had happened down in Florida and how James had stalked me there and Victoria I saw him tense up, he truly hated James for what he had done to me. I knew the restraining order was suppose to last for 6 years and his calling me was a violation of it. Plus he had admit he had seen me when he mentioned he knew I was pregnant, which meant he was nearby. Charlie had ordered a police officer to be stationed in front of our home until James was arrested. It made me feel a little safer but barely. James was dangerous and no one knew exactly what he was capable of doing. But knowing I had my families support I felt safer. Both of the babies' heart beats slowed to a normal pace and we we're released from the hospital. Carlisle and Esme insisted that we stayed at their home for the night, and we stopped at the house to pick up Bailey.

It had been a few days since I had gotten my creepy call from James, but I was still on edge. Edward would hardly leave my side and we kept a very close eye on Allie, she was always with a member of the family, except for when she was at school. After about a week I felt that if James was going to do anything he would have done it by now so I began to ease up, it wasn't good for me or the babies for me to be stressing out constantly. Rosalie was trying to keep my spirits up by comparing her tiny bump to mine and calling me a 'clown car'. They had kept their pregnancy a secret for a few months and I was only a month and a half further along than Rosalie, I was glad I would have someone who was experiencing the same thing as me to go through this with.

Allie had started kindergarten and she was clearly loving it, she couldn't be more excited in the morning to go unless she could bring Bailey. As usual I dropped Allie off at school before I headed to the hospital. When I was dropping her off I realized I had a missed call from a restricted number and knew exactly who it was. There was nothing I could do about it since the police were already looking for him. I gave my little girl a kiss before I left and memorized the way she looked. She had on a denim jacket over her school uniform, a blue plaid dress with a white collared shirt underneath it and navy blue tights and maryjanes. Her brown curls were pulled into pig tails and her smile revealed a gap in her mouth from the tooth she lost 2 nights ago. I couldn't believe how quickly she was growing up. I found myself wondering if the twins would look like Allie, a perfect blend of Edward and I, or if they would look more like one of us than the other. This is what consumed my thoughts during the morning at work. Edward came up to my floor every break he had to check on me. I could never love another man the same way I loved him, he was perfect. As I sat at the nurses station filling out paper work my cell phone began to vibrate in my scrubs pocket.

"Hello" I answered.

"Mrs. Cullen this is Principal Sweeney from Holy Names, Allie has gone missing."

"What?" I began sobbing into the phone "How did this happen?"

"Allie left the classroom to use the bathroom and she never came back to class. The school is on lockdown while we search for her. I'm so sorry Mrs. Cullen. We've already called the police, all officers are on duty looking for her and the state troopers have been called in." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to this man who just told me my daughter was missing.

"James." Was all I could say.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen what did you say? We need you and Mr. Cullen to come to the school immediately."

"James, he has to be the one who took her" If he could understand me though my tears I would be surprised. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward running at full speed to where I was sitting crying.

"Bella, Emmett just called me, Allie is missing. We need to get to the school right away." Edward embraced me and held me tight to his chest. I felt my hair getting slightly wet and I realized Edward was crying. This was the first time I had ever seen my husband cry. We were both silent as we quickly made our way to Edward's Volvo as he drove quickly to the school. My father and Emmett greeted us and were with us as we talked to the Principal. He apologized profusely for the endangerment of our child and was just as determined as us to find her. A bulletin had been released to all of the Olympic Peninsula about Allie's disappearance and her picture was realized to all police stations, airports, gas stations, any public place she could possibly be seen. Road blocks were set up on every main road of Forks that led out of the town. Charlie had two officers escort Edward and I to our home, were we were told to wait incase James called the house. As we pulled up to the house, I realized a window that I had clearly shut this morning on the side of the house was wide open and the screen had been slashed. The police officer radioed for back up and entered the house with his gun out in front of him and his partner had his back. They checked every room of the house before they let Edward and I in our home. They had found Bailey locked inside of the downstairs bathroom. It was obvious that James had been the one to break into our home. All pictures of Edward and I that were around the house had been ripped apart and his face had been colored over by a sharpie. As we went upstairs to check to see the damage up there we found our bedroom trashed. Multiple items of my clothing were missing and pictures of me and Allie were missing as well. The thing that bothered me the most was that Allie's teddy bear was missing from her room. Her teddy bear usually went everywhere that she did. Renee had gotten the teddy bear for me when I told her I was pregnant with Allie. I called my mother from Edward's phone to keep my line open incase James called, to tell her what had happened. She was on the next flight from Florida to Washington.

I felt lifeless as I sat on the couch holding Edward's hand waiting for a phone call about my daughter's whereabouts. I never heard Esme arrive with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. They had dropped the baby and the twins off at Jasper's mother's house before coming, knowing that having children around right now would be rough on us. I was in zombie mode and not speaking to anyone until I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I thought I would crush it with the strength I was holding it with.

"Answer it" I heard one of the Police officers say. I flipped my phone open and hit the speaker button.

"Hello" I said in a voice that was barely audible. Everyone else in the room was dead silent.

"My darling Bella, how I've missed the sound of your voice." James crooned into the phone. His voice filled the room with dominance.

"Why did you take her James?" I asked with my voice on the verge of cracking. I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine tighter.

"Bella it was always like you to get right to the point. You don't like to waste time." He was quiet for a minute.

"That doesn't answer my question James!" I was yelling at the phone.

"Well some one is getting feisty. I always loved when you would get angry with me Bella. You're sexy when you're angry. The way the blood rushes to your face." I heard Edward growl at that.

"James where is my daughter?"

"Well she's here with me of course. Don't worry I'm taking great care of her. She has her teddy bear, as I'm sure you already know. " His voice was smooth, as if we were talking about something completely normal and not the fact he had abducted my daughter.

"James bring her back to me. She's only five, she isn't the one you want." I chocked out.

"We both know you're the one I want Bella. But it's your husbands blood that I want." He said so casually.

"James bring my daughter home."

"Oh don't worry she'll be returned to you, I'll be leaving her somewhere safe for you to pick her up from."

"James what does that mean?"

"Oh my dear Bella you'll be finding out shortly." The line went dead.


	11. Chapter 11

"We've got a trace!" One of the officers excitedly yelled out. "All units report to Thimbleberry Lane, I repeat all units report to Thimbleberry Lane our suspect has been traced to this location. Suspect is considered armed and dangerous. Suspect has Chief's granddaughter do not shoot. I report do not shoot." He shouted into his radio.

"I want K-9 units on proximity, Thimbleberry is mostly woods, we don't want him to get away. Whoever gets there first, pinpoint your location and your goal is to recover Allie. I don't want any mistakes." I heard Charlie's voice come over the radio. I didn't even realize I was crying until one of the officers handed me a tissue. Two officers were to stay behind out our house to keep us informed and protected. Edward tightened his hold on me and kissed my forehead.

"She's going to be safe Bella; we're going to get our little girl back." Edward whispered in my ear. "I love you sweetie. I'll do anything I can to protect you."

"Edward please don't leave me." I cried into his shirt. He just sat there and held me as our family that was with us moved about the house, trying to straighten things up from James rampage.

"I could never leave you Bella. I love you too much". He brushed the hair out of my face. "Love you need to try to rest a bit, close your eyes and try to take a nap. I know that's a lot for me to ask of you right now, but we have to do what we can to protect the twins too."

"Will you stay with me? I'm afraid to be alone in this house now." I asked him.

"I promise I won't leave you."

I could hear Esme on the phone with Carlisle who was still at the hospital, she was filling him in on what was going on and he was setting up pediatricians at the hospital, when Allie was found she would be brought immediately to the hospital to make sure she wasn't injured in anyway. Esme came back in the living room with a tray of tea for everyone to calm our nerves. I feel asleep but could hear parts of her and Edward's conversation.

"Mom what am I going to do if that monster hurts Allie? What if he, I can't even say it out loud."

"Edward all we can do is trust God that she is okay. Don't think about the worst right now, we need to be positive. This is going to be so difficult on all of you."

"If he hurts a single hair on her head I'm going to kill him. He's already hurt Bella. What kind of sicko takes a young girl?" I could hear Edward's voice crack from crying.

"Son I taught you better than to be violent. You have a brother and a father in law who are both the law; you know this guy will get what he has coming to him. I know Charlie won't have any mercy on him."

"Mom, he's terrified her. What if she isn't kind loving self anymore. This guy has been stalking her. He followed her across the country. She's afraid to be alone in this house now, I need to find us another place before the twins arrive."

"All you can do Edward is be there for her. And you know you are more than welcome to stay with us until you find a place you guys like."

"Well you know how I have that plot of land on Fern Hill Rd about 5 miles down the road from you guys that Grandpa Mason left to me in his will?"

"Are you thinking of doing something with it?"

"Well I've been thinking of building us a house there for a while, once I found out Bella was pregnant and I already picked out a design, I think it might be the perfect time to do that, it'll be a new place and we'll still be close to our entire family."

"How long do you think it would take them to build it?"

"About 3 months, tops. The company that builds these houses has about 10 to 15 guys working on the crew. And Bella is due in 4, but I really think she'll deliver early and that scares me. Twins are always early but the things she is going through with this pregnancy have me so worried she'll miscarry or go into labor much too early."

"Edward honey things will be okay. Your babies are going to be fine. Bella is a strong girl. She's going to….." The officer's radio went off. I shot up

"Chief Swan, Officer Cullen has found Allie. I repeat we found Allie. I need an ambulance right away. She is unconscious but has a strong pulse. Repeat we need an ambulance. Cullen's carrying her to the road now. We need someone to meet us at the edge of the woods with a blanket." The radio was going wild with responses.

"Oh they found her!" Esme shouted with excitement, we at least knew were Allie was. Everyone pilled into Rosalie's SUV and she drove us rather quickly to the hospital, we were determined to beat the ambulance there. We needed to see our little girl.

Rose dropped us off at the door near the ambulance bay and we ran inside. Carlisle met us there.

"The ambulance is 3 minutes away. Emmett is with her, he wouldn't leave her after he found her."

"Dad how bad is it?" Edward asked. I was holding his hand so tightly I was afraid I would break a bone.

"She's breathing on her own and her pulse is strong so that's a very good sign, but they can't get her to wake up, they think he gave her some kind of drug. We're going to have to do some tests to find out what he gave her and such. I have Doctor Robinson as her attendee; he's the best pediatric doctor in a 100 mile radius. And I've also called in a child psychologist."

"Can I see her when she comes in?" I asked. "I need to see her."

"Of course Bella. But we're going to have to take her up to her room and run some tests but after that you can sit with her. We all heard the ambulance sirens and raced to the bay doors to meet Allie. She was lying on a stretcher wrapped in a thick grey wool blanket and Emmett was holding her hand. There was a small oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and I could see her tiny chest rise and fall with every breath even though she was in such a thick blanket. We followed the stretcher up to the 3rd floor where her room was for the time being. We sat in the corner of the waiting room with our large group. Renee's plane was landing so I had called Jacob and asked him to pick up my mother. Emmett and Rosalie soon came to join us in the waiting room and Alice slipped in and out to make phone calls to Jasper's mother to check on Audrey. As soon as we saw Emmett we began to question him.

"Where did you find her?" Edward asked before anyone else could.

"Edward I don't really want to talk about it."

"Emmett we need to know."

He sighed and he looked down at the floor. He sat with his elbows on his knees and he was leaning forward. He ran his hands through his hair and then looked up at us. "She was in the woods. About a quarter of a mile in off of Thimbleberry. One of the dogs came upon her first. She had on her school uniform and her denim jacket that you described her wearing this morning. Her shoes were missing and she was lying in a pile of leafs. She was shivering so I wrapped her in my trooper's jacket until we got to the patrol cars, we keep extra blankets in there and I wrapped her up in one of those. I'm never going to get the image of my niece lying in the woods out of my mind. When I first saw her I thought she was dead. Who leaves a kid in the middle of the woods, in the dark, drugged up, barefoot and cold? That asshole better hope I'm not the one who finds him…."

"Emmett stop." Esme said with authority.

"Sorry Mom. It's just something I'm not going to be able to get out of my head. I'm so sorry guys" he said to Edward and I. "I can't imagine how painful it must be, being her parents."

After what felt like forever Jacob and Leah showed up with my mother. We stood in the waiting room of the hospital holding each other and crying for a good ten minutes. I felt a hand tap me on the shoulder. "Bella honey I think you need to sit down, the other families are starting to get scared." Edward whispered in my ear. I attempted to hit him but missed. "You missed me" he said with his crooked smile on his face, but it wasn't a real smile it didn't reach his eyes like his smiles normally do. I started to wonder if I would ever see him smile like that ever again. Or would I ever see Allie truly smile ever again and it brought on a new wave of hysterics. Edward had my mother and his mother bring me to the bathroom so I could wash my face and calm down a bit. It seemed I was scaring a 6 year old child who was waiting to see a doctor to get his cast removed. After what felt like forever Doctor Robinson came out.

"I'm looking for Allison Cullen's parents" he announced to the waiting room. Our whole group shot to attention and Edward and I made our way over to him.

"Hello Doctor Robinson I'm Edward Cullen and this is my wife Bella." He said as he reached forward to shake the doctor's hand. "How is our daughter?"

"Well she was given a mild horse tranquilizer but for a child of her size that will keep her knocked out for a good 24 hours. We hooked up an IV to give her fluids and a medication to try to dissolve the tranquilizer so she will wake up sooner. She has scratches on her hands, and arms and a few on her face so we think she tried to fight him off."

"Will she be okay? Will she be able to pull through this?" I asked eagerly.

"Well she doesn't have any broken bones but she has a hairline fracture in her wrist we don't know what he did with her. She was given those tranquilizers so we don't know if she even knows what happened. We would like your permission to do a rape kit. We don't really expect that to have happened but we just want to make sure. So we know what we are dealing with."

"If you really think that necessary, she's only 5." I started to cry. You would think I would have gone dry by now.

"We're going to be moving her to a room in about 15 minutes and then you will be able to sit with her." He looked towards our family. "I'm not sure if all of you will fit at once, please try to limit the amount of people in her room for now" and with that he walked away. Edward made me eat a snack and drink some water to keep my energy up. After what felt like forever Carlisle came into the waiting room and we followed him down to Allie's room. My little girl looked so small and defenseless lying in the giant hospital bed. Her skin seemed even paler than normal and the scratches were visible on her face and hands, contrasting so brightly to her cream skin. Edward carried the arm chair over to the bed and sat it down next to Allie's bed for me to sit in. Everyone left us alone with Allie in her room. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face that had fallen from her pony tail.

"Mommy and Daddy are here now sweetie no one will ever hurt you ever again. I love you so much pumpkin" I kissed the back of her tiny hand that I held in mine. Edward sat on the bed on the opposite side that I was on and laid down next to Allie. He put an arm over her in a protective gesture and put the small stuffed monkey we had brought from home for her next to her side.

"I love you Princess." Edward kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you so much sweetie.

Doctor Robinson came into the room. "The rape kit came back negative, he didn't touch her which is a relief, and she would have needed a lot of counseling if she was conscious during that. We will have to put a cast on her left wrist she has a slight hairline fracture, I'm assuming from a fall of some sort, it seems to run along the lines of that. But we can do that with you both in the room. What color do you think she would like?"

"Pink." Edward answered before I could. "Pink is her favorite color. And if we could have someone sign it pretending to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast I think that would make her happy. Maybe I could get my mom to do that. She'll recognize your handwriting. " he said to me.

All I knew at that moment was that I was happy that I had my little girl back and Edward by our sides. He was truly a great father and I knew he would be terrific with the twins. My biggest fear, that hadn't come true yet was James coming after him and taking him away from our family. There was no way I could continue on with three children without him, even though I knew I would have to be strong for my children. I feel asleep in the chair holding Allie's hand waiting for my little princess to wake up and join us once again. I was terrified for her for when she finally opened her eyes. I prayed that she wouldn't remember most of what happened but knew I had to brace myself and be strong for her.

Suddenly I was shaken awake.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to a tiny hand shoving at my shoulder. I awoke and realized I was sleeping sitting in a chair leaning on Allie's bed. Allie's face was in mine and she had moved her tiny hand on to my face.

"Mommy wake up. Where are we?"

"Allie you're awake!" I practically screamed. "Oh sweetie!" I began to gush. She looked at me like I was crazy. Which I probably was.

"Mommy where am I?" she asked, sleep in her voice. Her big green eyes looked panicked and sad. "And where is Daddy?"

"We are at the hospital sweetie. Daddy went home to let Bailey out so he could play. Do you remember anything?" I asked her as I hit the buzzer on her bed for a nurse. Allie had been unconscious for 21 hours after she had been admitted.

She pouted her lips for a second "All I remember is being at school and your friend James from Florida gave me a milk cartoon when he saw me in the hall way. He said you sent him to give me my snack because you forgot to pack it and I had to drink the milk right away so it wouldn't get warm and so I would have strong bones. And then I woke up here and I have this funny pink cast on my arm and then I woke you up. Can we go home yet?" She asked.

"Not yet we need to see a doctor sweetie." I reassured her as a nurse came into her room.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was already close to 4pm. Edward had left at 2 to let the dog out, he should have been back by now. I decided to call his cell phone to see where he was. The reception was horrible in the room they placed Allie in, finally I was able to get three bars of service in the corner by the window. I called his cell to let him know Allie was awake but it went to voicemail after 3 rings "Hi you've reached Doctor Edward Cullen, I'm unavailable at the moment but if you could please leave your name, number and a brief message I will get back to you as soon as possible. Have a great day. Beep" I sighed having gotten his voicemail, it was unlike him to not answer my calls especially when he knew Allie was in the hospital.

"Edward its Bella, Allie is awake and she wants to see you. Call me when you get this. I love you." I snapped my phone shut. I walked back to Allie and climbed in her bed next to her to cuddle. The doctor had told us that she would have to stay one more night to make sure she didn't suffer any side affects from the drugs she had been given and to see if she remembered anything else. I was worried that Edward hadn't responded to my call so I tried texting him. _Edward where are you?_ I urgently sent him the text. I was a bit impatient waiting to hear back from him and Allie kept asking about him

"Mommy when is Daddy going to be here?" she said with a sigh. She was letting her attitude show through; I could tell it would be an issue when she would get older. Allie had insisted she be able to watch TV since she wasn't allowed to leave the room, so we started to watch Dora the Explorer, my oh so favorite TV show. There was a soft knock on the door and Esme walked in.

"Allie you're awake?!" Esme excitedly stated when she came in the room carrying a giant fuzzy brown teddy bear and a thing of balloons followed by Alice who was carrying Audrey in her car seat carrier.

"Hi Grammy! Hi Auntie Allie! Hi Audrey!" she had the biggest smile on her face seeing her little cousin and Aunt and Grandma. "Can I play with the baby?" she asked looking up at me and then back to Alice.

"She's asleep right now honey but I promise you can hold her when she wakes up. How are you feeling?" Alice said with a smile seeing that Allie was okay.

"I'm bored I want to go home. Nothing hurts and I feel fine." She said crossing her arms over her tiny chest. "But Belle signed my cast! She came last night when I was asleep. She wrote 'Dear Princess Allie, get better soon, we can't have a little princess being hurt for too long! –Belle.' See!" she eagerly showed Esme and Alice her hot pink cast with the special message on it. "I want Daddy to draw me a pretty picture on it." She said with a big grin.

"Where is Edward?" Esme asked. I haven't heard from him since around 1.

"Either have I" said Alice. "Is he trying to put in a few hours downstairs?" Alice asked.

"Well that makes three of us. I'm worried. He left to walk the dog at 2 and I haven't heard anything since. Charlie has his men around the house and out looking for James, maybe I should give Charlie a call." I reached for my cell and began to get off the bed to reach the corner where I had gotten cell service earlier. I stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Hi Allie!" Carlisle enthusiastically greeted his granddaughter. How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm good but I want to go home, I miss Daddy and Bailey." Allie whimpered.

"You'll be home soon sweetie. Bella can we speak to you outside?" Carlisle said with a serious tone while a tall doctor stood by his side. He looked familiar I was pretty sure he was one of the top trauma doctors in the ER. "Esme, Alice I didn't know you girls were here. Esme can you join us, Alice stay in here with Allie and Audrey please." The three of us exchanged glances becoming suspicious of whatever it was, because it obviously couldn't be said in front of Allie, and who was this other doctor with Carlisle?

"Bella, Esme this is Doctor Hennessey, he is the head of the ER, and Edward's boss, Bill, this is my wife Esme and this is Edward's wife, Bella."

"Nice to meet you" he greeted us while shaking our hands. "However I have bad news. Mrs. Cullen" He was looking directly at me, "one of the police officers found your husband about an hour ago on the side of a road, he has been shot." I felt my body collapse and Carlisle and Esme had their hands on me within seconds catching me before I hit the ground and were holding me up.

"He's going to be okay Bella." Carlisle said reassuringly. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out.

"He was shot in the chest about 3 inches above the heart, he was a lucky man it wasn't any lower. He's in surgery right now; he lost a lot of blood. We think he was shot about 30 minutes before he was found but he is going to pull through fine. He should be out of surgery within the next hour or so, we needed to remove the bullet and repair a cracked rib, and we have to make sure there aren't any splinters from the ribs that could have any impact on the heart or lungs. I'm expecting him to make a full recovery he's very strong."

"When can I see him?" I asked. My voice cracking.

"As soon as he comes out of surgery. It will take him a little while to wake up from the anesthesia, but you are more than welcome to sit with him. After he wakes up and is stable we can place him and your daughter in the same room so it's easier for you if you wish."

"Yes, Thank you so much Doctor Hennessey" I said as I took his hand. "Please keep me updated." I waited a few minutes before walking back into Allie's room, I leaned against the wall next top her door, I didn't want her to know I was crying, but I could hear Esme telling Allie what was going on in a way she could understand.

"What's going on?" Allie asked. "Why isn't Daddy here?" I could here her sniffle.

"Allie your Daddy has a boo boo and is downstairs and the doctors are making him all better. But he said that he loves you so much and is going to see you as soon as the doctors fix him. And if you're a really good girl then you and Daddy can sleep in the same room here at the hospital."

"How. Did. Daddy. Get. Hurt?" she asked between sobs. It was clear that Allie adored her father, she was a Daddy's girl and rarely left his side when he was home, it was like they had been together forever and it made my heart break to know they were both in the hospital. I suddenly felt a ripping pain in my abdomen and felt like I couldn't breathe, and luckily Carlisle had stayed with me or I would have fallen on the floor from the shear pain.

"Nurse grab me a wheelchair!' he yelled down the hall to the nurse's station. Very quickly a nurse ran up to us with a wheelchair and I was quickly seated. I held my bump afraid of what was happening inside. My family was not having a good week and I knew that as a woman who was only nearing the end of her 5th month of pregnancy with twins that this pain could not be good. Carlisle and the nurse rushed me upstairs where I was quickly hooked up to a monitor and luckily Doctor McCann was on the floor and came to Carlisle's aid and helped exam me. I was not bleeding but the babies were in a bit of distress and my blood pressure was sky rocketing. Carlisle put a cool gel on my stomach to get a better look at the babies and to measure them to get a better idea of what we were dealing with.

"Well Bella I think I'm going to have to put you on bed rest for a few days to make sure those babies stay in there, it's much too early for them." Doctor McCann said while looking at my chart and the monitor that showed my babies. I found myself wanting to hold Edward's hand and knew nothing would be completely okay until I was holding his hand again.

I looked at Carlisle "Can I at least still see Edward when he gets out of surgery?" I asked desperately.

"You're going to have to be in a wheelchair." He said with a smile. I knew he would make sure I would see Edward even if he had to wheel me on a stretcher to see him.

"Doctor McCann take a look here at baby B." he said with a bit of surprise and happiness. His finger pointing at the monitor at something I couldn't see.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting that." She said with a smile.

"What's wrong with my little girl?" I asked terrified.

"Relax Bella nothing is wrong, it's just your little girl isn't a girl, you're having two boys. It didn't show up properly on the last ultrasound. And he is doing much better then when we did the last ultrasound he is much stronger and they are both the same size roughly. You've got too healthy boys, now we just need you to try and lower your anxiety and blood pressure." Carlisle said, and then looked at my face "easier said than done" he corrected himself.

Author's note: Sorry it took me a few days to put this one up, I promise to have the next one up by Thursday. Reviews make me happy 


	13. Chapter 13

The next thing I knew I woke up and my father was sitting at the side of the bed I was on holding my hand. To say I was slightly started was the understatement of the century.

"Dad what are you doing here?" I asked in a groggy voice. Then everything registered. I was in the hospital, and hooked up to a baby monitor on bed rest for a week, Allie was on the pediatric floor because James had kidnapped her, and Edward, my amazing Edward was being operated on because he had been shot. I knew it was James who did it; there was no doubt in my mind.

"I got a page that one of my officers found Edward and he had been shot, so I had to find my little girl." He said as he kissed my hand. "And I have good news, we caught James."

"He's been arrested?" I asked eagerly. This was the best news I had been receiving in an entire week.

"Yeah we caught him in the woods behind your house. He tried to take a shot at another officer but missed and we got him, but only after an officer shot back at him in self defense. We got him in the leg twice so he couldn't get away. He's in a heavily armed room downstairs and handcuffed to a bed. We have him on 1 account of kidnapping, 1 of attempt of murder, another for attempt of murder of a police officer, harassment, trespassing, robbery, violation of a restraining order, honey he's going to go away for a very long time." I didn't realize I was crying until Charlie whipped away my tears.

"How is Edward? Is he out of surgery yet?" I asked hopeful.

"He got out of surgery about 2 hours ago; they moved him and Allie into a room together. He's conscious he's doing pretty well for someone who went through what he did in the past 2 days. Renee and the rest of the Cullen's are downstairs with them. Renee has been trying to come up here to check on you but she can't leave without Allie wanting to go with her and we didn't think it would be good for her to see both of her parents hooked up to monitors like this." He said while he motioned toward the monitor that was on the left side of my bed that gave the steady beats of two tiny hearts.

"Can I go see them?" I gave Charlie my best puppy dog face.

"You know I haven't been able to say no to that face since you were 2, cut it out." He said with a smile. "Let me go check with your doctor first and I'll get you a wheelchair."

Charlie left the room for his great quest to spring me from this place and I tried to sit up. As I moved I felt one of the babies kick me for the first time. Even though the doctors had told me my boys were strong and I could hear their heart beats being able to finally feel them move this much made me feel so much better about my pregnancy. When I had been pregnant with Allie she would not stop moving from the time I was four months along, and the lack of movement I had felt on the boys part up until now had me scared. My boys were warriors and they could make it though this. When Charlie came back in the room with Carlisle right on his heels I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Your mood changed quickly" Charlie commented.

"I can feel them moving" I said with tears of joy sliding down my cheek.

"Well your doing better your blood pressure went down a bit and I'm liking the boys' progress already." Carlisle commented while reading the print outs from the monitors.

"Boys?" What's going on Charlie asked.

"Cats out of the bag." I said trying to lighten Charlie's mood. "I'm pregnant with twin boys. Surprise!" I said while throwing my hands in the air. Charlie gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm thrilled! I can't wait to see the look on you're mothers face when she finds out. We started a bet she thinks you're having another girl."

Charlie and Carlisle escorted me to the room that Allie and Edward we're assigned to. The bed closest to the door was empty but only because Allie had climbed into the bed next to the window to cuddle with Edward.

"Hey there sleepy head" Edward teased me upon entering the room. He had his one good arm around Allie's shoulders and they looked like they had been in the middle of an intense father daughter talk before I came in.

"Yeah hey there sleepy head" Allie said mocking her father. A smile spread across her face and she began to giggle. Charlie and Carlisle burst out laughing and kindly excused themselves from the room so the three of us could be alone for a few minutes. The rest of the family had gone to the cafeteria to see if they could find something good to eat while Alice insisted on ordering Chinese food and having it delivered to the hospital, which sounded like a good idea to me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him. I had been rolled over next to the bed so I could sit as close as possible to the two of them.

"Well I'm on a lot of pain killers right now so I feel fantastic." He said with a laugh. "Plus Allie is telling me all the names she is picking out for her little sister. Get ready to say hello to Ariel Purple Cinderella Cullen."

"About that." I said while reaching for both of their hands. "Allie sweetie, you aren't going to have a little sister."

"WHAT?!" Edward interrupted me. "Bella this isn't the way to……"

"Edward relax. Allie you are going to have two little brothers instead. Do you think you can handle that?" I asked full well knowing how much she loved Andy and Alex.

"They are both boys?" Edward asked confused.

"Yup" I responded. "They just did another ultrasound when I was upstairs and our second little girl turned out to be a little boy."

"Allie what do you think?" Edward asked.

"I get to have two brothers like Andy and Alex?" She asked.

"Yup you are going to have two little brothers, who you are going to get to play with all the time." I said. A sad frown appeared on her face.

"Don't worry you are always going to be Daddy's little girl. Don't tell anyone but you're my favorite" Edward said as he began to attempt to tickle her with his one good hand. A smile reappeared.

"Who likes Chinese?" Alice asked as she trecked back into the room with two bags of Chinese food followed by Renee who also had her arms full, and Esme was carrying Audrey. Throughout the night our entire family stopped by the check in on us including Andy and Alex who had made Allie and Edward a get well soon card and poster.

We had some issues to tackle but luckily things were looking better. Our entire family joined us again and we had a mini celebration on James' arrest in the hospital room. I was so happy to have my entire family safe and sound and not have to worry about anyone being hurt by James ever again. I knew we would have to testify in court against him but it was something I was trying not to think about. I was trying to enjoy the present with my beautiful family. I had my husband and my daughter back and they were both safe and we had to prepare for our twin boys. On top of that we had to figure out where we were going to raise our broad of children. There was no way I was going to be able to live in our house after what had happened there to our family.


	14. Chapter 14

2 months later.

It had been two months since the week from hell that landed our family in the hospital. Two months that we had healed and grew stronger as a family. We had stayed at Carlisle and Esme's for the time being, until our new house was ready. Shockingly it only took them 5 weeks to build and another week for Esme and Alice to decorate everything for us. Edward and I had a huge new bedroom with a master bathroom off of it and there were 5 other bedrooms aside from our own. Allie's bedroom was right next to ours and had been decorated in a pink princess theme. It was perfect for her and was her place she could retreat to. The bedroom across the hall from us was the nursery for the twins and had been decorated in a soft blue with a Noah's Ark theme with two identical cribs and dressers and a changing table and rocker. There was pretty much 2 of everything, right down to the stuffed animals that lined the shelves of their room, representing the animals from the ark. Alice had insisted on getting signs that said the babies' names to put over the cribs, in an effort to give them their own individuality, but I refused to tell her the names until the twins were born, only Edward knew what we were planning on naming them. Our new home was large enough to accommodate us and any other future children we might have and we had a huge yard for the dog and the kids to play in. We were planning on having a pool put in the yard during the summer. I was working short shifts at the hospital 3 times a week; I refused to be home and bored, until it was necessary. Edward's shoulder was nearly perfect again; he was back at the hospital regularly but wasn't cleared yet for surgery. He was making a fast recovery but still had to wear a sling sometimes. Allie still didn't remember anything from her time with James, which was good, in a way because I didn't want her to go though that psychological turmoil, but it would have helped in our case against him. She had finally gotten her cast removed from her wrist and was happy she could play with the kids in her kindergarten once more. Security at her school had increased immensely after the incident. As for me, I couldn't see my feet. At all. I had forgotten what they looked like, for all I knew my feet could have turned into flippers and I still wouldn't know, but I had a feeling Edward would have told me that. My boys were strong and my bump was huge, I was surprised I could find scrubs that fit me, however awkward they may look on me. Alice had taken it upon herself to provide an entire new wardrobe for me for the last few months of my pregnancy as well as the first few months after I delivered and had bought so many clothes for the boys, I didn't think there would be enough time for them to wear them all before they outgrew all the adorable matching blue outfits. Alice had even packed a suitcase for me and the babies for the hospital as soon as I had hit the 7 month mark, and packed them into the back of Edward's Volvo. I had traded in my sedan for a shiny black Volvo XC90, so it would be easier to fit all the car seats in the back.

Thankfully the trial for James wasn't until the end of January and he was in a maximum security facility and there was no way he was ever going to get out. Since the trial was so late I didn't have to worry about still being pregnant during it, and I knew Edward and I would both have to testify against him. I was terrified to have to be in the same room as him again but I knew with Edward there with me, and tons of police officers, I would be safe. The trial was something I tried not to think about but during those times I was home alone it was something I couldn't stop thinking about. It was the worst when we had to pack up our old house. Luckily we had been able to sell it to a new family that had moved to town and had not heard the stories about what had happened there. I hoped that they would have better luck than we did at that house.

Before I knew it Thanksgiving had fastly approached and I was only one month away from my due date. I was uncomfortable with how big I was getting and it was hard for me to move easily. We had thanksgiving dinner at our house, Edward and Esme did most of the cooking and the work, since it was the first holiday we would be spending in our new home. Renee had been debating coming up for the holiday but decided to save her plane tickets for Christmas, and the twin's arrival so she would get to see them. Charlie and Sue joined us for dinner, along with Jake, Leah, Seth, Seth's new girlfriend Cheyenne, and Billy, as well as the entire Cullen clan, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and baby Audrey who was sitting up on her own now, Emmett, a rather pregnant Rosalie, and the rowdy twins Andy and Alex and obviously us and Esme. We had a full house for the holiday with 19 people total, and knowing full well at Christmas we would have the twins plus Renee Phil and Dylan, I didn't there would be a place to hold us all. However I was the butt of all jokes during the holiday.

"Hey Bella, why are you hiding the thanksgiving turkey under your dress?" Emmett burst out with a laugh. As if on cue Andy and Alex began to laugh hysterically too, but mostly because of Emmett laughing.

"Hahaha Emmett, you're so funny. I hope you have a girl Rose, I think Emmett needs a healthy dose of some extra estrogen in his life." I wasn't in the mood for Emmett's mean jokes, seeing as how I could hardly move.

"Oh trust me he's going to be getting plenty of estrogen. And he's going to be keeping a shot gun in the living room once I pop out this litter." Rosalie said while shoving a piece of cheese in her mouth as if noticing she said something she shouldn't have.

"A litter?" Alice asked questioningly. "What are you a dog now having a litter of puppies?" She snorted thinking her joke was so funny.

"It seems that way." Emmett said while leaning against the counter behind him. Rosalie elbowed him in the chest "Ouch!' he said.

"Mommy?" Allie asked while tugging on the hem of my black dress to get my attention. Alice had dressed Rosalie and I in similar black maternity dresses while she and Esme wore similar maroon dresses and Allie had on a hunter green dress that matched Edward's shirt. Alice had a thing for making sure everyone coordinated for family pictures, making the men wear shades of hunter green and dark blue.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked. I bent down to attempt to pick her up but Edward was swiftly by my side intercepting and picked Allie up for me. It bothered me I couldn't pick up my own daughter anymore with this giant boulder on my torso.

"I've got her love" he said in his magical voice. He stayed next to me holding Allie with his good arm on his hip, and his other arm was around me.

"Mommy why is Auntie Rosie having a litter of puppies? I thought she was having a baby. Are you having puppies too?" All the men in the family, minus Edward begun to snicker at Allie's comment. One glare from Edward and the women made them stop immediately.

"No she isn't having puppies sweetie, and mommy isn't having puppies either, we already have Bailey. You're going to have two little brothers remember?" Edward said to her calmly.

"I'm having a whole crew of baby girls" Rosalie said to the room.

"Three to be exact." Emmett said with a very serious face. And pulled Rosalie in for a kiss.

"You're having triplets!" Esme nearly screamed. Everyone turned and started at Esme stunned. No one had ever heard her voice be that high or loud. "Oh I'm sorry" Esme said when she realized how loud her voice had been. "I'm just really excited" she said with a smile.

"Yeah we're having triplets, and all three are girls. Our hands are going to be full." Rosalie said with a smile. "But think of all the pink!" Emmett growled. He hated pink.

"God Rosalie you're like the most fertile person in the world. I guess when you get pregnant you really get pregnant." Alice snickered.

"You're so oh so funny Alice. NOT!" Rosalie joked.

"Oh Emmett it's not bad having a daughter, Jasper and I both have girls and we love them completely. You get to have tea parties and your own little princesses." Edward said with a smile, and held Allie closer.

"I'm not worried about the having a daughter thing, I'm excited to have a little girl, well three, I see how close you and Allie are and it makes me happy. I'm worried about the boys that are going to be trying to hang around the house once they get old enough. I'm going to lock them in their rooms until they are all 30. I'm going to have to bring my gun home like Charlie use to" Emmett said with a smirk on his face. Charlie, Carlisle, Billy Seth and Jake all laughed at the memories of Charlie bringing his gun home from work and keeping it in plain sight of all the male visitors at our home when I had been a teenager.

"Edward use to be so afraid of that thing sometimes." Charlie said with a laugh.

After we had finished dinner and everyone had ran out of jokes for my bump we had decided to finally out up the Christmas tree, since there was no way we would be able to do it later with the little guys on the way so soon. Jasper and Emmett had promised to help Edward put up the outside lights the next day, at all four of the houses, while the girls did their annual Black Friday shopping, which I was being forced to go to, in a wheel chair, at Carlisle's request. Edward and I had done the majority of our Christmas shopping already since we wanted to get it done while we both could go and not have to drag two newborns with us, and what was left could be ordered online.

Luckily the shopping trip only lasted a few hours since Allie was cranky and wanted to take a nap. I could not have been happier in my life. It felt so weird being pushed around the mall in a wheelchair, I was being stared at the whole time by people passing by us, and Alice was so bubbly and hyper as we went around the mall at the crack of dawn people were beginning to think she was insane. I followed Allie's example when we got home and decided to take a nap, I had never felt so tired in my life. I remembered waking up 2 or 3 times to use the restroom while I slept but was shocked when I looked at the clock and saw it was 3 am. I was scared even when I checked my phone and saw it was 3am on Sunday. I had slept for over 48 hours. I looked to my left and saw Edward was as sound asleep as a baby and eased my way out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make something to eat. I was starving! As I was making a turkey sandwich I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around to see a disheveled looking Edward standing in the kitchen doorway, in nothing but his blue striped boxers. He walked to the cabinet and pulled out two glasses and poured milk in both of them.

"Glad to see you're awake sleepyhead" He said as he moved behind me. He brushed my hair to the side over my shoulder and kissed the back of my neck gently. "I missed you".

"I missed you too" I replied as a small groan worked through my lips. When he kissed me like that I became weak. He carried the plate and the glasses of milk over to the table for us to sit together.

"I'm sorry I woke you up when I got out of bed."

"You didn't wake me sweetheart. I rolled over to cuddle with you and you weren't there." He said with a puppy dog face.

"Still I'm sorry I woke you. But why didn't you wake me up, I slept for over 48 hours." I demanded.

"Well Allie tried but you would wake up for like a minute, go to the restroom and then go right back to sleep."

"That's kind of weird. I've never done that before."

"Well I talked to Carlisle and he has a theory. He thinks that you might have slept for so long as a way to prepare your body for the birth"

"That kind of makes sense." I said. "I just feel bad I didn't get to spend yesterday with you and Allie. It's going to be so hard to have alone time when the twins come, it'll be double the crying, the feeding and the dirty diapers compared to when I had Allie." I was sort of beginning to freak out, it was finally hitting me I was going to be having two babies any time now.

"But unlike when Allie was born, you'll have me there to help with everything. And the rest of my family. You know my mother would be offended if we didn't ask her to babysit once in a while. I don't think you know how upset I am with myself that I wasn't there when Allie was born and to be there to help raise her to be the amazing little girl she is today."

"I know Edward, but I did what I thought I had to do."

"I know love, and I'm not angry about it, I just want to make up for it and be there for you with the twins, and whatever other babies we may have."

"As long as I'm not a baby factory like Rose and just pop out litters of babies." I said with a smile. We both cracked up at the small joke from thanksgiving. I had a feeling that things were going to be just fine from here on out.


	15. Chapter 15

Before I knew it the calendar told me it was December. December 1st to be exact. It was my favorite month of the year; it was filled with the smell of freshly baked Christmas cookies, the warmth of a fire, the scent of a beautifully decorated pine tree, and Christmas lights could be seen anywhere and everywhere, and occasionally snow. It also meant I was closer to my due date. Carlisle and Dr. McCann insisted that I start my maternity leave now, for my own safety as well as for the twins and any patients I may have, what help could I be if I could hardly move. The day started off as any other, Edward and I woke up at 630 to spend a half hour alone before Allie had to be up for school, we would all eat breakfast together in the kitchen, I would walk Edward to the door and give him a kiss goodbye, and then I would continue to get Allie ready for school and then drive her in. Since I was restricted from work for the rest of the day I went back to the house and picked up my worn copy of Withering Heights and turned on the TV in the living room for some background noise from the Maury show. For some reason I always thought it was slightly hilarious seeing all the bickering over who the 'baby daddy' was. I never understood how you couldn't know who got you pregnant. But it wasn't my place to judge. To my surprise Rosalie stopped over with the boys to come visit me. She had the morning off, it must be nice to be a lawyer who works from home and makes your own hours, she didn't have much need to work; she came from an incredibly wealthy family from Alaska, and she had moved down here with her mother after her father had died and he had left his fortune to the both of them since Rosalie was an only child. She had decided to check up on me on her way to the store to see if I wanted anything or if I felt like getting out of the house. I declined since the couch was just too comfy and the boys were kicking me like crazy today. I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to stand it. About forty minutes after Rosalie had left my house the pain began. I had only felt this much pain once before, the day Allie was born. I was having contractions and I was home alone. I knew I couldn't drive to the hospital with the pain these were causing even though they were spread out about 7 minutes apart. An ambulance was out of the question. I didn't want to scare Edward just yet so I gave Rosalie a try, she didn't answer. I tried Esme but it went immediately to voicemail. I tried Alice's house phone since her cell was usually on silent when Audrey was sleeping. To my surprise Jasper answered.

"Hello" Jasper's smooth voice came over the line. Even though he had been living out of Texas since he was 15 he still had the accent.

"Hey Jasper its Bella, is Alice there?"

"No, she, Esme and Audrey went to the mall, she left about a half hour ago."

"Shit"

"Is everything okay Bella?"

"Yeah. No. I don't know, I'm having contractions and no one is answering their phones and Edward is at the hospital" I started crying.

"I'll be there in exactly 8 minutes Bella. Stay calm."

"No Jasper you don't have to. I don't want to take you away from what you were doing."

"Bella nonsense. You are having contractions I'm taking you to the hospital. I'll be right over." He hung up the phone. I had always loved Jasper since we met in high school when he moved up here. We had a bond over the warm dry climate that we had both missed. However It didn't take Alice more than a week to claim him in high school and they had been together ever sense, and he had forgotten what the warm dry weather had ever felt like. I went to my room and changed quickly in to a comfier pair of pants and a maternity shirt and packed a small bag to have with me until I could get the bigger bag from Edward's car. I made sure to grab my book, as well as my IPod to help me concentrate on draining out the sound of the machines I would be hooked up to.

I grabbed onto the corner of the dresser as I felt another contraction coming. They felt stronger and stronger and closer together as they kept coming. I heard the door bell ring and Bailey bark and then the front door open.

"Bella?" Jasper called from the foyer.

"I'm up here Jasper. I'll be right down." When I opened my eyes and tried to collect myself Jasper was already in the room with me picking up the bag from the floor near my feet and wrapped an arm around my waist to help me walk.

"Looks like the toaster is ready to pop." He said with a smirk. I was going to be glad the baby bump jokes were going to be gone now. We grabbed my purse the front hall and locked the front door and Jasper speed to the hospital. He drove a lot like Edward. I guess when you are related to a trooper and know al the cops in Forks you don't have much fear of the law. We made it to the hospital in nearly record time. I was greeted at the front emergency entrance by my husband holding my bag which he had retrieved from his car. He helped me into a wheelchair and into the hospital while Jasper went to park the car. We didn't even check in at the front desk as Edward urgently brought me to the elevator. Once we were finally safely in the elevator on our way to the maternity wing he finally spoke.

"So it's time?" He asked rather nervously. When I thought about it for a second I have never seen Edward this nervous in all the years I knew him, not when he found out he had a daughter, or when he proposed or even in high school.

"Yeah looks that way." I said as I squeezed his hand. "It's going to be okay sweetie."

"I know love. I gave Carlisle a heads up and they already have a room ready for you." The elevator doors opened to reveal a very hectic maternity wing. Edward wheeled me down to room 512 and went to go get me a nurse and a hospital gown. He returned rather promptly with a nurse and Carlisle and they quickly got me settled. After I put on the hospital gown Edward and Carlisle stepped out into the hall to make the important phone calls to family to let them know we were in labor and the nurse checked my progress. I was already 4 cm dilated. I had 6 more before I could push. I requested drugs. Lots and lots of drugs. I was the first to admit that I disliked pain a great deal and would take the epidural's large, long needle if it meant not having to feel the lower half of my body and the rest of the labor contractions. Edward wouldn't leave my side for the rest of my duration of labor. Edward had called Renee and she was on the next flight out of Florida. Charlie had shown up with Sue and they had arrived at the same time as Esme and Alice. Jasper was acting as Edward's wing man and was the director of family traffic as more and more family members began to show up. Rosalie had shown up with the twins but left shortly after to drop them off at her mother's and to retrieve Emmett from the station, since his Jeep was in the shop being repaired since Rose was already too big to slide under it. I had honestly never seen Rosalie happier than she was now, she was absolutely glowing. Motherhood was a good thing for her; I think as an only child she had wanted tons of children so she would never feel lonely like she had when she was growing up. While she was out she picked up Allie for us who would join us here at the hospital. As family buzzed in and out of the room my labor progressed and before Rosalie showed up with Emmett and Allie I had already hit 8 cms. Jasper acted as my big brother and did what he could to make sure I was comfortable. I was just glad that Jasper hadn't felt awkward being around me in this weird time; he had an aversion to hospitals and usually avoided them as much as he could. The further I progressed; my family was slowly kicked out of the room until it was just Edward, Allie and I, until Esme retrieved her, as much as she had wanted to be in the room. The family was down in the waiting room which was only 30 feet away from the room I was in, and I was sure they would be able to hear me screaming when the time would come. Dr. McCann, her resident and an intern and two other nurses were in the room for the delivery. I hadn't realized I was fully dilated until the doctor told me it was time for me to push. Luckily both the boys were in perfect positioning for me to have a natural delivery. According to Dr. McCann baby A was going to come first, and he was a slight bit bigger than his brother. I felt a great deal of pressure and pain while I pushed and I squeezed the hell out of Edward's hand and cursed up a storm but finally my first son was with us. Crying filled the room. I sighed with relief. My little Brendan Ethan Cullen was absolutely handsome. He looked exactly like Edward with a small minuscule trace of me thrown in there. I didn't have much time to take in his perfect features to see how much of me was in there before I was instructed to push again. Even though I was told baby B was supposedly smaller than my Brendan, the pain was more intense. After what felt like a great deal of agony my youngest son, Liam Aiden Cullen was finally amongst us. He was exactly 5 minutes and 41 seconds younger than Brendan. After both of my boys had been wrapped in blue blankets, Brendan a solid blue, and Liam in a stripped blue, so we could tell the difference for now, I was finally able to hold my boys. As I looked down at my two perfect little blue bundles I realized just how much alike they looked. Both boys had Edward's light eyes so far, only time would tell if they would change, and they both had dark brown hair like me. Liam had Edward's nose while Brendan was stuck with mine, but he had Edward's perfect lips which made up for it. They were absolutely beautiful. While Allie looked more like me, but you could tell she had a bit of Edward in her, the boys were the complete opposite. It almost looked like I had given birth to Edward clones with a few small differences. I handed Edward Brendan and he immediately began his fatherly duties. He carefully unwrapped the blanket that he was swaddled in and immediately counted all his fingers and toes to make sure they were all there, and then did the same with Liam. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen. Thank you so much for giving birth to our sons."

"I love you too Edward."

After a half hour, and I had been moved to my permanent room, Edward went to get Allie to bring her in to meet her two little brothers before the rest of the family would see them. When Allie came into the room and took her place on the bed next to me, in between the chair Edward was sitting in next to the bed. I took in the sight of my bright eyed daughter looking at her new little brothers and if it could, my heart burst with love and happiness. I had never known that I could love so much. I thought that with the birth of the twins I would feel them take a small amount of my heart that had already belonged to Allie and Edward, but instead I felt my heart grew to accommodate the new found love I had for my little boys and the existing love I had for my husband and my daughter. As the five of us sat in the hospital room I felt as if my world was absolutely complete. There was no way that anything bad could ever happen to us again with the strong bond we all shared. I had the family I never imagined I would have when I left Forks all those years ago.

Authors note: This is not the end of the story. I have a few more chapters for you guys. I had to thrown in some Jasper since I saw Jackson Rathbone's (the guy who plays Jasper in the Twilight movie) band 100 Monkeys play tonight, and OMG he is soooooooooo hot and has an amazing voice. When he talks you can hear a bit of his Texas accent and he is such a nice guy! Well I hope you enjoyed this sappy chapter, review if you would like 


End file.
